Sauvemoi
by Serleena
Summary: Oui, sauve la, sauve la avant que le pire n'arrive. Si tu y parviens ...
1. La caverne de l'oubli

**Pam nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce chapitre est peut-être ennuyeux au début, l'action arrive vers la fin et sera présente dans les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jean Havoc rentra chez lui gai comme un pinson. Il avait passé toute sa journée d'excellente humeur, et même les railleries de ses camarades n'y avaient rien changé. Le beau blond avait une excellente raison d'être content : demain matin il partait en lune de miel avec Samantha. Quinze jours en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait profondément. Quelques mois après leur mariage, ils avaient enfin réussi à obtenir des vacances.

" Jean ?" entendit-il.

" Voui ma chérie ?"

" Tu viens m'aider à finir les bagages?"

" Voilà j'arrive !"

Jean retrouva Samantha occupée à remplir leur valise commune. Elle l'embrassa puis lui montra le reste. Le militaire se changea, puis s'attela à la tâche. Cela leur prit toute la soirée, et c'est assez fatigué qu'ils allèrent dîner.

" Ca va être génial ! Je n'ai été qu'une fois au Rayan, mais j'avais trouvé ça superbe." dit Jean.

" Oui, selon moi c'est l'endroit parfait pour une lune de miel. Quinze jours ensemble, ça faisait un bail que ça nous était pas arrivé." dit la jeune femme.

" Tu m'étonnes ! Ca nous est même jamais arrivé, le plus long qu'on aie eu c'était une semaine." approuva son mari.

" En plus de ça c'était l'année dernière. Bref, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter, surtout que je serais pas embêtée par ce-que-tu-sais, et qui t'énerve tant." ajouta-t-elle d'un air coquin.

" C'est vrai que c'est passé ! YAHOU !"

Smantha pouffa de rire. Il ne changerait jamais sur ce point-là. Son homme était d'un naturel insatiable, ce qui le surprenait lui-même, n'ayant pas connu ça avec ses anciennes conquêtes. Le jour tant attendu par nos deux tourteraux arriva, et c'est avec joie qu'ils s'embarquèrent pour le pays du Rayan.

" Bon ! Par quoi on commence, amour de ma vie ? La plage, la visite de la ville, les jeux de l'hôtel ?" demanda Jean en s'étirant.

Le voyage avait été long, et il avait visiblement envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

" J'avais pensé à défaire les bagages moi, p'tit coeur."

" C'est pas croyable ce que tu peux être terre-à-terre, par moments." répondit Jean les yeux en bille.

" N'est-ce pas ? Allez, au moins ce sera fait."

Jean soupira, et l'aida néanmoins. Quelque temps plus tard, ils se rendirent à la plage toute proche. Sam avait préparé un panier pique-nique. Son mari planta le parasol dans le sable, pendant qu'elle disposait les serviettes.

" Hmmm ... je sais pas si je dois apprécier de te voir en maillot de bain, sachant que je serais pas le seul." dit-il à genoux sur la sienne.

" T'inquiètes j'ai mon anti-vol." répondit Samantha en montrant sa main ornée d'une alliance.

Jean rit, et regarda sa main où se trouvait la sienne. Marié ... il avait encore du mal à y croire, même s'il avait su en la rencontrant que Samantha serait la bonne. Jean s'allongea à son tour, et observa le paysage, notamment les jeunes filles qui défilaient.

" _Moins belles que ma Samantha ... plus belle ... moins, encore moins, toujours moins ... arf, ma Samantha c'est la plus belle point barre. Nanméoh._" pensa-t-il.

Soudain, il entendit sa femme éclater de rire. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

" Le gars derrière ... il était en train de pérorer comme un paon, il a marché dans le trou d'un gosse, je te dis pas la gamelle."

Jean nota que le gus en question regardait par ici. Un regard froid lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de circuler. Bien que le type aie plus de muscles, il n'hésiterait pas à le cogner s'il osait draguer sa femme. Plus tard dans la journée, la brunette décida d'aller leur chercher des glaces. Jean acquiesça, les yeux clos. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloigna, il les entrouvrit pour la suivre du regard. Pendant que Samantha passait commande, un homme s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui parler. Jean redressa la tête, les yeux fixés sur lui.

" _Dégage de là en vitesse._" songea-t-il.

Smantha revint, et lui donna son cornet. Jean ne quittait pas l'importun des yeux, et d'un regard noir lui fit clairement comprendre d'aller voir ailleurs.

" Il te voulait quoi ce type ?" demanda le militaire en s'asseyant.

" Des banalités. Ca fait le troisième aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?" répondit-elle en déballant sa glace.

" Trois ? Oh crénomdidjou. Tu bouges plus d'ici."

" C'est ça oui ! Plus jaloux que ça tu meurs !" s'exclama Sam amusée.

" Hmph ! Pour en revenir à ta question ma biche, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à saisir ton étonnement."

" Ben c'est vrai ! Chaque fois que je vais quelque part, faut toujours qu'il y en ait un qui vienne me prendre le chou."

" Chérie, ça fait un moment que je l'ai remarqué, mais là j'en ai la preuve. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ta beauté." dit Jean.

" Bah ... je suis pas trop mal c'est vrai, mais bon ..." concéda-t-elle.

" Pas trop mal ? M'enfin t'es une véritable splendeur !" s'exclama Jean surpris.

" Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon mari." reprit Samantha.

" Pas du tout ! Je te jure que je suis pas le seul à le penser. Combien de fois j'ai entendu des gars du Q.G dire que t'étais canon, sexy et j'en passe et des meilleures ? Franchement ma puce, y'a pas de quoi s'étonner si tu attire les hommes. Ca m'embête de l'admettre, mais c'est vrai."

Samantha sourit doucement. S'il le disait après tout. La journée s'écoula paisiblement, de même que la première semaine. Ils l'avaient passé à visiter la ville et les environs, aussi la dernière fut-elle consacrée à la baignade et la bronzette.

" C'est passé trop vite ! J'ai pas envie de rentrer ! Parce que dès que j'aurais remis les pieds au musée ce sera pour repartir !" gémit Samantha, le dernier soir.

" Ca m'ennuie autant que toi mon amour, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix." fit Jean en la serrant contre lui.

" J'ai une idée ! On va leur faire croire qu'on a disparu, et on pourra rester tout seuls."

" Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis ?"

" Naon. Pis j'ai pas envie de leur faire de la peine. Mais j'étais si bien avec toi mon bébé."

" Et moi donc ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et comme tu le dis si bien ça évite qu'on se lasse et d'autres peuvent arriver." reprit le lieutenant.

" Quel est l'imbécile qui a assaisoné ton repas avec du philosophe ?"

Jean éclata de rire, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le jour suivant, il leur fallut donc rentrer à Central. La chasseuse de reliques avait vu juste : à peine était-elle de retour à son travail que son employeur lui confia une mission.

" C'est gentil, mais comme cadeau de retour j'aurais préféré une boîte de bonbons. C'est tellement plus reposant." dit Sam.

" Ma chère Sam, j'ai comme l'impression que la chasse aux reliques vous passionne de moins en moins." fit remarquer Dooley.

" Vous m'insultez là. Seulement le voyage a été fatiguant, et j'avais espéré passer la journée à classer des dossiers ou changer les objets exposés." répliqua-t-elle.

" Pardon pour l'offense. Alors, vous acceptez ?" reprit le conservateur.

" La question ne se pose pas. Où c'est-y donc qu'il faut que je me rende ?"

" Au Django, chercher une statuette sacrée."

" La porte à côté ! Et le pays où le téléphone est un produit de luxe. Bon allez, je m'y mets." conclut Samantha.

Elle passa la journée à effectuer des recherches. Le soir, quand elle annonça la nouvelle à Jean, il le prit comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire avec force gémissements plaintifs.

" Tu pars quand ?" demanda le blond à la fin de son requiem.

" Dans deux jours."

" J'arriverais jamais à m'habituer à ce que tu t'en aille pendant des semaines."

" Idem pour moi. Tu remarquera qu'au moins on ne tombe pas dans la routine."

" Mouais. Bon allez, le repas est prêt."

Et donc, deux jours plus tard ils se firent leurs adieux sur le quai de la gare. Puis Jean retourna au Q.G, le coeur gros comme à chaque séparation.

" Ma soeur est partie." devina Kain en voyant la moue du lieutenant.

Jean hocha la tête. Le sergent demanda où était-elle allée.

" Le Django ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur mais ..." commença le brun.

" Mais quoi ?" reprit Jean un peu inquiet.

" C'est pas un coin tranquille. La guerre y fait des ravages depuis des années."

Oh non ! Il l'avait laissée partir toute seule là-bas ? Mais il était pas bien ! Du coup, Jean passa la journée dans l'angoisse. Si jamais un malheur lui arrivait, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

* * *

Jungle du Django. Samantha slalomait dans la végétation environnante. Des coups de fusils claquaient derrière elle.

" _Je crois que je vais devoir me montrer sélective dans mes missions à l'avenir. Eviter de partir dans des coins dangereux de ce genre ! _" pensa-t-elle tout en fuyant.

Ses poursuivants se rapprochaient, de même que leurs balles. La chasseuse de reliques aperçut soudain l'entrée d'une grotte. C'était sa chance si elle voulait s'en sortir. Samantha s'y précipita. Derrière elle, un groupe d'homme armés s'arrêta.

" Merde ! Elle est entrée dans la Caverne De L'oubli." dit l'un d'eux.

" On n'a qu'à attendre qu'elle en ressorte." fit un autre.

" T'es sacrément optimiste toi ! Tous ceux qui entrent là-dedans n'en ressortent pas généralement. Ou alors, comme des coquilles vides."

Ils renoncèrent donc à la poursuivre. De son côté, Samantha avait fini par s'arrêter, n'entendant plus ses poursuivants. La brune sortit une lampe qu'elle alluma.

" Bon, voyons si je peux sortir d'ici." dit-elle en éclairant les alentours.

La brunette tenta de retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale de stalagmites et de roche. Elle y marcha un moment, avant de sentir une drôle d'odeur. A ses pieds flottait une brume, dont le parfum lui monta à la tête.

" Mince ! Ce truc est ... est ... trop ..."

Elle ne put en dire davantage, et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Dans un grand bâtiment blanc, on amena une jeune femme au regard inexpressif sur un fauteuil roulant.

" Qui est-ce ?" demanda un médecin.

" Aucune idée, on l'a trouvée qui errait dans la jungle." répondit un infirmier.

" D'après son regard, je dirais qu'elle a pénétré dans la Caverne De L'oubli, comme tant d'autres. Va falloir faire quelque chose, les victimes deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses." reprit le médecin, penché sur la nouvelle venue.

" Que fait-on ?" demanda l'infirmier.

" Trouvez-lui une chambre, tiens. Que vouluez-vous faire d'autre. En tout, ça fera un sujet de plus pour l'expérience."

L'infirmier hocha la tête, et poussa le fauteuil. Vous l'aurez deviné, cette jeune femme n'était autre que Samantha Havoc. Elle fut installée dans une petite chambre, et allongée dans un lit. L'infirmier s'en alla, sans qu'elle n'aie fait le moindre geste ni dit quoi que ce soit. Comme si elle n'avait pas conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Quelques heures plus tard, des gens en blanc vinrent la chercher pour la conduire dans une grande salle. Samantha les suivit docilement.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, et demandait à tout le monde qui elle était, et où elle se trouvait.

" Ah ! Le dernier sujet ! Installez-là ici." dit un docteur.

On fit asseoir Samantha dans un fauteuil. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait d'autres personnes, des patients comme elle.

" Dites, vous me pourriez me dire comment je m'appelle ?" demanda-t-elle à son voisin.

" Ben ... je sais pas non plus qui je suis. Je crois qu'on est tous dans le même cas."

Effectivement, tous les patients étaient amnésiques et c'était la raison de leur présence ici. Les savants du coin voulaient étudier les effets de ce fameux gaz contenu dans la Caverne De L'oubli. Ainsi, durant des semaines, ils injectèrent à leur patients divers liquides, et observaient les résultats. Qui souvent s'avérèrent mortels. Le groupe d'une quinzaine de personne s'amenuisa rapidement. Il ne resta bientôt qu'une seule personne. Mais dans quel état psychologique ...

Une fois encore, le personnel de l'asile vint chercher Samantha pour sa séance d'expérimentation. La brune les regarda entrer dans sa chambre, stoïque comme une pierre. Ils la firent sortir, et la conduisirent à travers les couloirs. Soudain, il se passa une chose que personne ne comprit. Les aides-soignants qui guidaient la jeune femme furent projetés sur le côté, sans que rien n'explique pourquoi. Samantha saisit l'occasion pour leur échapper.

" ALERTE ! UNE EVASION !" hurla un des aides-soignants.

Plusieurs membres du personnels s'interposèrent. Samantha fronça les sourcils, et tous valdinguèrent comme des quilles. Bientôt, seules les portes l'empêchaient encore de sortir de ce centre. La brunette chercha comment les ouvrir manuellement. Elle entendit le personnel se relever, et venir la chercher. Elle s'appuya à la porte. Une fois encore, les gens en blancs firent un vol plané.Samantha se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, et se concentra dessus. Les portes métalliques grincèrent, avant de céder sous son impulsion.

La brunette repartit au galop, laissant le personnel du centre étourdi. Un médecin s'avança, et observa les portes. Le verrou métallique était tordu, et les battants cabossés.

" Incroyable. souffla-t-il.

" Monsieur, il faut organiser des groupes pour la retrouver." fit une infirmière.

" Je ne sais si vous pourrez la ramener. La jungle est grande, mais surtout elle semble avoir développé une faculté mentale des plus intéressantes." répondit le docteur, en touchant les portes.

" Vous voulez parler de sa capacité à déplacer les choses sans les toucher ?"

" Oui. Je serais curieux de savoir comment y est-elle parvenue."


	2. La panthère du Django

**Tadaaa la suite ! Notre Samantha, amnésique, se perds dans la jungle. Qui va pouvoir la tirer de là ? Merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Quelques jours après l'évasion de Samantha du centre, Jean reçut un appel du conservateur du musée.

" Ah, monsieur Havoc. Je n'étais pas sûr de vous trouver chez vous à cette heure. Vous souvenez de moi, je suis M. Dooley."

" Oui bien sûr, mais Sam n'est pas encore rentrée." répondit Jean.

" Justement, c'est là la raison de mon appel."

Le militaire fronça les sourcils. Cet appel commençait à lui déplaire.

" Que voulez-vous dire ?"

" Eh bien, je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, mais je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Elle me laisse toujours un numéro au cas où, et j'ai essayé de l'appeler car fait un bon moment qu'elle aurait dû revenir. Je me demandais si par hasard Samantha vous aurait dit quelque chose." expliqua le conservateur.

" Non du tout ... moi aussi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, maintenant que j'y pense." répondit Jean.

" Ah."

" Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?" demanda Jean franchement inquiet.

" J'espère que non."

" Je vais appeler son petit frère, et je vous tiens au courant."

" Entendu merci."

Jean raccrocha, et composa en vitesse le numéro de Kain. Ce fut sa femme, Dark, qui répondit. Un instant après, le lieutenant eut son ami au bout du fil.

" Non, Sam ne m'a pas appelé." dit-il.

" La connaissant c'est pas normal. Elle a eut un problème." reprit Jean.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ? C'est loin le Django, et puis, elle va peut-être donner des nouvelles. Paraît que là-bas y'a pas beaucoup de téléphones." hasarda Kain.

" Bon, on attends encore demain, et s'il y a toujours rien je pars à sa recherche."

" ON part à sa recherche." rectifia le sergent.

Jean le remercia, puis informa l'employeur de la jeune femme de son intention. Mais il était terriblement inquiet. Le lendemain passa sans que le téléphone ne sonne, ni à son bureau la journée ni le soir. Aussi Jean informa le colonel de sa décision.

" Nous allons venir avec toi, ça passera mieux si on pars en équipe." répondit Roy.

" D'accord merci."

" Ca va aller ?" demanda Riza.

" Non. Je ne serais tranquille que lorsque je la verrai." répondit le lieutenant.

Et donc, dans le courant de la journée nos militaires firent route vers ce pays instable qu'est le Django.

* * *

Dans ce pays justement, les savants qui avaient recueilli la jeune femme avaient lancé des recherches. En vain, elle avait disparu et comme il faut. Ca n'étonna pas le responsable de l'expérience portée sur Samantha.

" C'est vraiment dommage. Nous avions certainement le seul humain télékinésique au monde."

" Mais comment a-t-elle pu développer ce don ? Car il semble qu'avant l'expérience elle en était totalement dépourvue." fit un aide-soignant.

" Je pencherais pour le résultat dû au mélange du gaz de la carvene et nos produits. Et ... ça intéresserait sûrement les militaires du coin de posséder une arme pareille. Il faut qu'on la retrouve, elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin. En plus elle est seule ..."

" Bon, je vais organiser des groupes."

Quelque temps plus tard, la team Mustang posait le pieds sur le sol du Django. Jean s'était renseigné quant à l'endroit où sa femme s'était rendue. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville concernée. Armés de photos de la disparue, les soldats interrogèrent les habitants. Mais personne ne l'avait vue. Au moment où ils commençaient à désespérer, Kain eut enfin une piste. Le gérant de l'hôtel où Sam avait séjourné la reconnut.

" Oui je me souviens d'elle. Une très belle femme. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est plus là. A vrai dire, elle est partie un beau matin sans ses affaires. Depuis, plus rien." dit-il.

" Avez-vous encore ses bagages ?" demanda le sergent.

" Oui, je crois que nous n'avons touché à rien. Voilà le double de la clé."

Kain alla informer les autres de sa découverte. Jean et lui furent ensuite les premiers à y entrer. Jean ouvrit un tiroir. Les habits de son épouse y étaient bien. Le lieutenant passa une main dessus.

" Ca ne nous dit pas où elle est allée." fit Riza.

" Riza a raison. Nous devrions continuer les recherches." dit Roy.

" Ok, je vais récupérer ses bagages." réondit Jean d'un air absent.

" Tu veux un coup de main ?" proposa Kain.

" Non ça ira merci. Tâche plutôt de savoir si elle va bien."

Kain hocha la tête, et les soldats sortirent de la pièce. Jean soupira, et commença à rassembler les effets de sa bien-aimée. Entre-temps, les soldats poursuivirent leurs investigations. Falman et Breda revinrent une heure plus tard porteur d'un curieux récit. Jean arriva au moment où le rouquin commençait son histoire.

" D'après les gens du coin la jungle environnante serait hantée. Une espèce de créature rugissant comme une panthère les attaquerait dès qu'ils arrivent à un endroit précis."

" Il y a d'ailleurs un chantier, mais à cause de ces mystérieuses attaques plus personne n'ose y aller." ajouta Falman.

" Et quel est le rapport avec nos recherches ?" demanda Roy.

" Un témoin prétends avoir aperçu l'ombre de la créature. Et elle a forme humaine, et même une forme féminine." dit Breda.

" Dites ... le surnom de ma soeur c'est justement la panthère noire. Et puis on n'a pas cherché dans la jungle." intervint Kain.

" Peut-être, mais la jungle est vaste." rappela Riza.

" Sauf que là, ça se passe dans un coin précis. Si bizarre que ce soit c'est une piste, je vais l'explorer. Qui m'aime me suive." annonça Jean.

" Excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre histoire. Je connais l'endroit en question, je peux vous y conduire." fit un homme à côté.

Il portait des cheveux châtains mi-longs, et avait une haute taille et un teint basané.

" Avec joie, merci de votre aide." répondit Roy.

" Très bien, retrouvons-nous ici dans deux heures."

L'individu les quitta sans autre forme de procès. Nos militaires s'installèrent dans le même hôtel que celui où Sam avait séjourné. A l'heure dite, ils retrouvèrent le gars de tout à l'heure.

" Je me présente : Francis Hardaware. Voici mon équipe." dit-il.

" Une équipe ? Mais pourquoi faire ?" demanda Jean.

" Vous vous n'avez pas l'habitude de la jungle. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux y aller à plusieurs." répondit Francis.

Cette réponse ne convainquit ni le lieutenant ni Kain. Ils échangèrent un regard qui montrait qu'ils partageaient cet opinion. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se mirent en route. La jungle était relativement proche de la ville, aussi purent-ils s'y rendre à pieds. Le groupe de Francis les conduisait d'un pas sûr.

" Tu en pense quoi de ce type ?" demanda Kain à Jean.

" Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Ma Samantha est allée plus d'une fois dans la jungle, et seule. De plus hormis une machette elle n'a jamais d'armes." répondit Jean.

" Je pense comme toi. Mais si c'est bien ma soeur qui est là, que leur veulent-ils ? " ajouta Kain.

" Ce serait pas la première fois qu'elle s'attire des ennuis. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi nous proposer leur aide s'ils ne lui veulent pas du bien ?"

Francis annonça qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit, mettant ainsi fin à leurs questions. Du moins pour l'instant. Le chantier était bien là, mais il régnait un singulier désordre. Les engins étaient renversés, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte. Tout à coup, le cri d'un animal en colère résonna dans la jungle.

" Nous y voilà." fit Hardaware en sortant un fusil.

" Hé ho doucement ! Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine." intervint Jean.

Un rugissement félin retentit, et toute l'équipe fut brutalement projetée un peu partout. Puis un tracto-pelle s'avança tout seul, et ramassa une partie des militaires, et la pelle resta immobile le plus haut possible. Le rugissement retentit à nouveau. Cette fois des pelles flottèrent dans l'air, avant de frapper tout le monde.

" Par ici ! Ca venait de par là !" s'exclama un des gars d'Hardaware en montrant un endroit.

Plusieurs de ses hommes allèrent voir. Jean parvint à se saisir de sa pelle, et essaya de rejoindre les autres. Le rugissment déchira l'air une fois de plus. Le lieutenant perçut des voix masculines, encore ce cri bestial, et un coup de feu.

Le silence revint. Jean découvrit les gars regroupés autour de quelque chose. Grâce à sa haute taille, il put voir de quoi il retournait.

" Samantha ! C'est ma femme écartez-vous !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de la brunette inconsciente. C'était bien elle, un peu sale mais toujours aussi belle.

" Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?" demanda Havoc.

" Elle est seulement endormie. En tout cas, elle nous a donné du fil à retordre." répondit Hardaware.

Jean ôta une seringue de l'épaule de sa femme, puis la souleva dans ses bras. Il rejoignit son équipe qui aidait Falman, Breda et Kain à descendre du tracto-pelle. Kain se précipita vers son beau-frère quand il vit qu'il portait Samantha.

" Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ca a pas l'air d'aller trop mal. Elle dort pour l'instant." répondit Jean en la regardant.

" Il faudrait l'emmener chez un médecin." dit Riza en approchant.

" Nous connaissons un centre pas loin. On vous y amène ?" proposa Francis.

" Allons-y." répondit Jean.

La troupe traversa un autre pan de jungle, avant de voir apparaître un grand bâtiment. Un docteur vint les accueillir, accompagné de deux infirmières qui amenèrent un lit.

" Il faudra sûrement des heures avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir de la visite. Le temps qu'elle se réveille et qu'on lui fasse passer des examens." annonça le médecin.

" Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de revenir plus tard." suggéra Riza.

" Voilà le numéro de notre hôtel. Faites-moi signe quand elle reviendra à elle." dit Jean en tendant la carte de l'hôtel.

" Bien sûr. A plus tard." répondit le docteur.

Les militaires remercièrent aussi Hardaware et son équipe, puis s'en allèrent. Un des gars de Francis les raccompagna en ville

" Bien joué Francis." fit le médecin.

" De rien, ça n'a pas été trop dur. On l'a trouvée près du territoire des Mwambés. Elle devait défendre leur terre. Mais que ferez-vous s'ils reviennent ? " demanda l'intéressé.

" Faudrait déjà qu'ils nous retrouvent. Peu de gens connaissent l'existence de ce centre. Et si jamais il y arrivent, on pourra toujours dire qu'elle s'est encore enfuie."

Le médecin alla ensuite s'occuper de sa patiente. Il profita de son sommeil pour l'ausculter. Pas de blessure, mais elle avait maigri. Tant pis, l'essentiel était qu'elle soit de retour. Il quitta la chambre. Deux heures plus tard, Samantha ouvirt les yeux. Où diable se trouvait-elle ? Elle se leva, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Oh non ! Elle était revenue dans ce centre ? Mais comment ? Samantha l'ignorait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle y reste. La brunette referma la porte de sa chambre, et se mit à réfléchir.

Quand elle était dans la jungle, elle se rappela avoir aperçu un visage familier. Cet instant d'inattention lui avait valu de se faire capturer apparemment. La personne qu'elle connaissait ne devait pas savoir que les gens étaient du centre.

Samantha se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle avait des barreaux, évidemment. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle sortirait quand même. La brunette ouvrit la fenêtre puis se concentra sur les barreaux. Ils se tordirent sous la force de sa pensée.

Enfin, elle parvint à les arracher. Samantha se pencha. Deuxième étage. Bon. Elle commença à arracher le drap de son lit. A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit, sur le docteur qui l'avait amenée ici.

" Hé là ! On essaie encore de s'échapper ?" dit-il en s'avançant.

Dans sa hâte de la rattraper, il oublia complètement qu'elle était télékinésique. D'un geste de la main, Samantha l'envoya bouler contre le mur. Puis elle noua aussi vite que possible le drap et la couverture entre eux. Alertés par le bruit, d'autres personnes vinrent voir. Ils furent repoussés de la même façon. Samantha ferma la porte à distance, et fit glisser une chaise qu'elle cala contre la poignée. Ceci la brunette se hâta de descendre. Seulement, l'alerte avait été donnée.

Des membres du personnel se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

" Je me demande s'il va vraiment nous appeler, ce type." fit Kain en posant une carte.

" Et pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ?" demanda Breda, le nez dans son jeu.

" Je sais pas ... un pressentiment."

Jean, lui, était accoudé à une fenêtre. Tout à coup, il vit une tornade brune arriver. Le lieutenant la reconnut aussitôt, et s'élança hors de l'hôtel, à la surprise de tout le monde. Seul Roy eut le réflexe de le suivre. Jean vit des types poursuivre sa femme. Il fallait qu'il la rejoigne et vite.

" Merde ! Où sont-ils passé ?" dit-il en s'arrêtant.

" Jean attends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Roy en le rejoignant.

" Je viens de voir Sam, on la poursuit."

" Quoi mais ..."

Roy n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Samantha fonça vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de Jean. Le blond eut le souffle coupé sous le choc.

" Sam ? Mais que ..."

Elle émit un gémissement plaintif, le visage dans son torse. Jean vit les gens du centre s'arrêter à quelques pas. Samantha se cacha derrière son mari.

" Ah ! Elle s'est échappée, et nous venons pour la ramener." dit un aide-soignant.

Mais vu la réaction de sa femme, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner.

" Allez-vous en." dit Havoc.

" Mais nous devons la soigner."

" Roy, s'il te plaît."

" Tout de suite." répondit le brun en sortant ses mains gantées.

Il fit jaillir des lames de feu, qui contraignirent le personnel du centre à prendre la fuite. Jean se tourna ensuite vers Samantha.

" Ma chérie ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?" demanda-t-il en lui prenant le visage.

Mais Sam le regarda avec surprise. Elle savait qu'elle le connaissait, seulement elle avait oublié qui c'était exactement.

" Eh bien ! J'attends ta réponse." reprit Jean.

Toujours rien. Ca commençait à l'inquiéter.

" On devrait la ramener à Central. Elle pourra se faire examiner là-bas." proposa Roy.

" Bonne idée. Tu viens ma puce ?"

Sam hésita à le suivre. Elle étudia un instant ce visage qui la regardait avec tendresse. Jugeant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle le suivit.


	3. Mon ange

**La suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Sam va-t-elle retrouver un semblant de mémoire ? **

* * *

La troupe de militaires et Sam étaient de retour à Central. Kain se trouvait pour l'heure chez Jean et sa soeur. Sam s'était changée, et explorait sa maison.

" On dirait qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien." fit Kain.

" Oui. Je viens d'appeler un docteur. On va pouvoir l'y amener." dit Jean en revenant près d'eux.

Le lieutenant attrapa sa femme par la taille, et lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire. Samantha eut une moue dubitative, mais les suivit. Chez le médecin, ils le regardèrent s'affairer autour d'elle.

" Alors ? Votre diagnostic ?" demanda Jean quand il eut fini.

" Elle est amnésique, et mutique aussi." annonça le toubib.

" Mu-quoi ?" s'exclamèrent les soldats.

" Mutique. C'est un refus psychologique de parler."

" Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour la guérir ?" interrogea Kain.

" Pas grand-chose. Essayer de lui rappeler des choses de sa vie passée, et découvrir pourquoi elle refuse de parler."

Jean acquiesça, puis il la ramena chez elle tandis que Kain rentrait chez lui. Le blond savait qu'il devrait rentrer au Q.G. Ca signifiait qu'elle allait rester là toute seule. Ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

" Oh mais j'ai trouvé ! Je vais te laisser au musée, toute la matinée. Dooley pourra certainement t'aider à retrouver la mémoire." dit-il.

Samantha le regarda, sans trop comprendre de quoi il parlait. Jean lui sourit, puis s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

" J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, mais je crains que tu ne me repousse. Je ne dois être qu'un étranger pour toi." lui dit-il.

Elle ne dit rien, et aucune expression ne passa sur son visage. Jean ressentit une grande tristesse l'envahir, et il la serra contre lui. Samantha lui rendit son étreinte, à son étonnement. Le soir arrivant posa problème. Samantha ne pouvait pas dormir avec lui, vu les circonstances. Jean aménagea un lit de camp, et lui montra leur chambre, disant qu'elle allait y dormir. Mais elle secoua la tête, et choisit le lit de camp.

" Bon, comme tu voudras."

Son lit lui parut horriblement froid, et grand. Le lendemain donc, il la déposa au musée et expliqua la situation à son employeur. Ce dernier en fut désolé, mais il promit de prendre soin de la brunette. Jean l'embrassa sur la joue, et s'éloigna à regret. Samantha le regarda partir, contrariée.

" Allez venez, nous avons à faire." fit Dooley en l'entraînant.

Il lui fit visiter le musée, pièce par pièce. Samantha examina tout, en silence.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Jean dut se rendre aux archives du Q.G, afin de chercher des pièces pour une affaire. Il y trouva un lieutenant qu'il détestait.

" Oh berk !" dit le type.

" Je ne te le fais pas dire. Si tu pouvais sortir les choses s'amélioreraient." rétorqua Jean en commençant à chercher ce qu'il cherchait.

" Je t'en offre autant crétin !"

" Faut pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité." reprit Jean.

Dooley amena Sam jusqu'aux archives du Q.G. Son mari y était bien, aussi la laissa-t-il. La brune reporta ses yeux saphir sur le blond, qui se disputait avec un autre soldat. Qui venait de le pousser. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler.

" H ..."

" Tu te crois intelligent peut-être ?" s'exclama Jean en repoussant l'autre.

" Et toi alors ? Abruti !"

" A ..." reprit Samantha.

Ses cordes vocales semblaient engourdies. Néanmoins, elle recommença. Ce n'était encore que des chuchotements, mais ça venait.

" An ... ge ! An-ge !"

Les lieutenants commençaient à se battre.

" Ange !" appela Samantha, clairement cette fois.

Mais Jean ne l'entendit pas. L'autre venait de le renverser. Samantha réagit. Les dossiers se mirent à sortir de leurs étagères. Ils formèrent un grand personnage, que Jean fut le seul à voir.

" Ack !" s'exclama son adversaire.

Il venait de recevoir un dossier dans la tempe. Le monstre en livres le repoussa brutalement. Puis il tendit un bras, et les dossiers se mirent à pleuvoir sur le lieutenant. Ce dernier fini par prendre la fuite sous l'avanlanche de dossiers. Samantha fit disparaître le personnage en rangeant les dossiers.

" Ange, ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

" C'est moi que tu appelle ange ?" demanda Jean en souriant.

" Oui."

Jean se releva, et la serra contre lui.

" Mais dis-moi : c'est toi qui as fait ça avec les dossiers ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui, c'est un don que j'ai depuis que je suis dans le centre." dit-elle.

" Oh. C'est étonnant ça. Comment est-ce possible ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je peux déplacer toutes sortes d'objets sans les toucher." expliqua-t-elle.

" Je vois. Bon, je dépose ces dossiers, et je ramène à la maison, d'accord ma puce ?"

Samantha acquiesça. Jean retourna au bureau, et dit que sa femme était là et qu'il devait la ramener. Kain demanda s'il pourrait la voir ce soir.

" Oui bien sûr. A tout de suite."

Jean déposa donc Samantha chez eux, et repartit. Roy avait décidé de donner un congé à son lieutenant afin qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle. Le soir venu, Kain lui rendit visite accompagné de Dark. Jean fit les présentations. Sam était pour le moment accrochée à son bras.

" Mon frère ? " répéta Sam en regardant Kain.

" Oui. Toi et moi ... on a toujours été très proches." répondit le sergent.

" Et vous, vous êtes mon amie ?" reprit la brune à Dark.

" Exact, une très bonne amie. Comme Riza, la jeune femme blonde que tu as vue chez les soldats."

" Ah oui, je vois qui c'est."

Jean leur proposa des boissons, et demanda à sa femme qu'elle leur montre ce qu'elle savait faire. Samantha se concentra sur un cendrier qu'elle fit venir juqu'à elle.

" Mais que !" s'exclama Kain.

" Apparemment c'est un don qu'elle a développée durant son séjour dans ce centre. A ce sujet mon coeur, j'aimerais avoir quelques explications." dit Jean.

" Comme quoi ?" demanda Samantha.

" Eh bien, si tu peux commence par nous dire comment tu t'es retrouvée là-bas, et ce qu'ils t'ont fait."

" Ils m'ont trouvé près d'une grotte. Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivée. Ils m'ont conduite dans ce centre. Il y avait d'autres personnes, qui étaient aussi amnésiques. Je crois que les scientifiques voulaient savoir quels effets avaient le gaz qu'il y a dedans. Ils nous ont injectés divers trucs, ça a fini par tuer tout le monde sauf moi." raconta Samantha.

Les autres en furent estomaqués. Voilà pourquoi elle avait perdu l'usage de la voix.

" C'est un peu après que j'ai découvert que je pouvais déplacer les choses sans les toucher."

" Je parie que le centre n'avait aucune intention de nous rappeler." fit Kain.

" Ils doivent vouloir encore faire des expériences sur elle. Ils savent sûrement qu'elle est télékinésique." ajouta Dark.

" Quelle bande de ( _censuré_ ) ! Qu'ils essaient de la toucher et je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !" s'exclama Jean.

" On n'en doute pas. Mais avant qu'ils ne la localisent, vous devriez être tranquilles. Et qui sait, Samantha aura peut-être retrouvé la mémoire." reprit Dark.

" Je l'espère." reprit Jean.

Voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Dark donna le signal du départ. Jean se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Samantha insista pour l'aider, et mit le couvert.

" Dis ange, où sont les verres ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Le placard du haut. Au fait, pourquoi m'appelle-tu ange ?" répondit Jean.

Samantha rougit et baissa les yeux :

" Parce que je rêvais de toi chaque nuit. Tu m'apparaissais toujours comme un ange tout auréolé de lumière, et tu m'emmenais hors du centre. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais, mais ça me faisait du bien." raconta-t-elle en attrapant les verres.

" Oh ce que c'est mignon ! Je suis vraiment très touché." dit-il.

La rougeur de la jeune femme s'accentua, et elle s'assit à table tête baissée. Jean servit le repas, et ils dînèrent en silence. La pluie commença à tomber doucement. Puis l'orage se fit entendre. Jean se coucha une fois de plus seul.

L'orage grondait tel un fauve déchaîné. Soudain, alors que le sommeil venait doucement le chercher, Jean sentit la couverture glisser. Il alluma vivement la lumière.

" Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?"

" Ange, je peux dormir avec toi ?" dit-elle.

" Mais bien sûr mon amour. Allez viens."

Samantha sauta sur le lit, et vint se pelotonner contre lui. Jean passa un bras autour de sa taille, heureux de la sentir contre lui. Dans la semaine, le lieutenant décida de l'amener chez les parents de la jeune femme.

" Bonjour Jean, entrez vite." dit Lena, en ouvrant.

" Merci belle-maman."

Havoc lui avait exposé la situation au téléphone deux jours plus tôt. Il les laissa se plonger dans les albums photos.

" Tu vois là ? C'est toi quand tu avais quatre ans, et là c'est Kain ton petit frère. Il n'avait que deux ans." fit Lena.

" Il avait raison, on a l'air très proches." commenta Samantha.

" Oh ça oui ! Vous étiez toujours l'un après l'autre." sourit sa mère.

Sur la photo, Sam tenait son petit frère comme une peluche. Lena fit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui disait quelque chose. Quand sa mère eut terminé, Sam s'empressa de rejoindre son mari.

" Alors, ça été ?" demanda ce dernier, allongé sur le lit de jeune fille de Sam.

Elle s'allongea tout contre lui.

" Je ne me rappelle pas du tout ma vie d'avant. Absolument rien. C'est dramatique." répondit-elle.

" Mais non ma biche. Ca va forcément revenir."

Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs. Un peu plus tard, ils partirent en balade dans les rues de son enfance. Mais Samantha ne savait pas quoi dire aux gens qui lui demandaient de ses nouvelles. Jean volait à son secours comme il pouvait. Hélas, au lieu de lui faire du bien cette promenade eut l'air de la déprimer davantage.

" Aïe, j'ai fait une bourde je crois." dit Jean en la regardant monter les escaliers.

" Ne vous blâmez pas. N'importe qui aurait fait comme vous." dit Lena.

Jean décida d'aller la voir. Samantha avait ouvert sa fenêtre et contemplait le ciel bleu.

" Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait de la peine." dit-il à mi-voix.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu essaie juste de m'aider." répondit-elle en se retournant.

" Peut-être mais ça t'as fait plus de peine qu'autre chose."

" C'est sûr que ce n'est pas évident, quand tout le monde sait qui tu es sauf toi."

Jean lui caressa la joue, et elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques jours dans la maison des parents de la jeune femme, puis rentrèrent. La visite familiale n'avait rien donné, et Sam désespérait de parvenir à recouvrer la mémoire.

" Peut-être que je devrais recommencer une nouvelle vie." dit-elle à Jean un matin.

Il en avala son café de travers. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille, cette idée-là. Parce que si ça mémoire n'était pas revenue, qu'en était-il de ses sentiments envers lui ? Elle avait l'air de l'aimer encore, mais était-ce bien le cas ?

" Tu sais ... rien ne presse." dit-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

" Que tu dis. Ca fait trois mois que ça dure. Et y'a strictement rien qui me revient. Mis à part toi évidemment."

" A ce propos ... je t'ai dit que nous étions mariés. Mais ... " commença-t-il.

" Tu te demande si je t'aime encore c'est ça ?" devina-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, attendant sa réponse avec angoisse.

" Ca me paraît évident non ?" sourit-elle.

Jean reposa sa tasse, l'air interrogateur.

" Eh ben ! T'avais peut-être l'air d'une ampoule allumée dans mes rêves, mais t'as pas l'air d'une lumière pour autant !" lança-t-elle.

" Hé ho !" fit Jean, l'air vexé.

Samantha pouffa de rire, et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Jean lui répondit en la serrant fortement, et avec avidité.

" Et là c'est assez clair pour toi ?" murmura-t-elle.

" Très clair mon amour. Je t'aime si tu savais à quel point."

" Mais je le sais. Et ne t'en fais, je veux pas te quitter. Jamais."

Jean sourit, rassuré. Il posa ensute la tête juste sous son cou, savourant sa présence.


	4. Une drôle de rencontre

**Bé, y'a plus grand monde sur le site on dirait. Moi ji poste la suite. Ce chapitre marque le tournant de l'histoire, car notre Samantha va faire une drôle de rencontre.**

* * *

Plutôt rester enfermée chez elle, Samantha avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air. En plus, Jean devait retourner travailler, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas de la laisser seule dans son état, comme il disait.

" Mais oh ! Je suis amnésique, pas handicapée !" protesta Samantha, amusée.

" Oui mais ..." commença Jean.

" Mais quoi ? Je peux tout à fait me débrouiller seule. Allez, dépêche-toi que tu va être en retard."

Jean dut s'incliner, mais tout de même. Samantha alla donc flâner dans les rues de Central. Il faisait encore chaud à cette époque de l'année. Le parc était fleuri, et elle décida de s'asseoir dans l'herbe verte.

" _Hmmm qu'il fait bon !_" songea-t-elle les yeux clos.

Sam avait la tête levée vers le ciel, et le vent jouait dans sa chevelure sombre.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un cri. Rouvrant les yeux et tournant la tête, elle découvrit un étrange garçon perché sur une branche, qui commençait à rompre. La branche était très haute, et l'enfant risquait de se blesser grièvement. En baissant les yeux, Samantha découvrit un très gros chien qui n'attendait qu'une chose : que le gosse tombe. La brunette réagit aussitôt.

Elle courut vers l'animal, et d'un geste ample le fit déguerpir. La branche craqua, et elle plongea pour rattraper l'enfant. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des membres métalliques. En plus, il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt gris déchiré, et d'un short. Lorsque le petit leva les yeux vers elle, Sam découvrit qu'ils avaient une belle teinte violette et que la pupille était verticale.

" Est-ce que ça va mon petit ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'enfant fit non de la tête. Elle le relâcha et l'aida se remettre debout.

" Comment t'appelle-tu ?" reprit-elle.

" Wrath." répondit l'enfant.

" Et où est ta mère ?"

" J'en ai pas elle est morte. Je suis tout seul et j'ai faim." répondit Wrath.

" Oh mon pauvre petit bout ! Si tu as faim tu peux venir chez moi, je te servirais un petit quelque chose. Ou bien on peut acheter ce que tu veux." proposa Samantha avec un sourire.

Wrath étudia ce visage qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle avait l'air gentille. Et puis de toute façon il ne risquait rien, ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. Il lui rendit son sourire et accepta son offre. Sam lui tendit une main qu'il prit, et elle le ramena chez elle. Puis elle lui proposa de prendre une douche, ce qu'il accepta.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, Sam prépara un petit goûter. Quand Wrath eut terminé, elle le conduisit à la cuisine où il mangea avec appétit. L'homonculus aurait préféré des pierres rouges, mais pour une fois qu'on le traitait comme un humain.

" Dis-moi Wrath, tu n'as vraiment personne chez qui aller ?" demanda Samantha en lui brossant les cheveux.

Sloth faisait la même chose avec lui avant. En se rappelant de celle qu'il avait prit pour sa mère, Wrath sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

" J'vous ai déjà dit que non !" répondit-il avec humeur.

Il regretta aussitôt son ton acide. Mais elle avait qu'à écouter aussi.

" Enfin, y'a des gens dans un coin qui me donnent des trucs des fois, si je fais certaines choses pour eux." reprit-il.

Cette réponse déplut à la jeune femme. Elle cessa de lui brosser les cheveux, et s'assit en face de lui.

" Puis-je te demander quel genre de choses ?"

" 'vous regarde pas."

" Si je te demande ça mon enfant, c'est pour savoir si ces gens ne te font pas faire de mauvaises choses et s'ils n'abusent pas de toi. C'est pour ton bien." expliqua-t-elle.

Wrath la regarda avec dédain. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Sa mère ? D'un autre côté, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas soucié de lui comme ça.

" J'ai pas le droit de le dire." dit l'homonculus.

" Comme tu voudras. Que vas-tu faire à présent ?" reprit Sam.

" M'en vais."

Wrath se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, voilà mon numéro." conclut Samant en griffonnant sur un morceau de papier.

Elle le lui donna. Wrath regarda le papier, puis parti sans un merci. Hors de l'immeuble, il trouva une poubelle. Il allait jeter le papier, quand il se ravisa sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis il décida de rentrer. Au bout d'une heure de marche, Wrath arriva devant une espèce de bar apparemment fermée. Il tourna dans une rue, et s'arrêta devant une porte en fer. Wrath frappa deux coups. Un judas s'ouvrit, puis ce fut la porte.

" T'es en retard le mioche !" lança celui qui venait d'ouvrir.

" La ferme." rétorqua Wrath.

L'autre l'attrapa par le bras, mais l'homonculus s'en défit aisément et l'envoya au sol. Puis il continua son chemin. Il arriva dans la salle de ce qui était un club clandestin.

" Alors ? T'as livré ce qu'on t'as demandé ?" interrogea un homme sur une banquette.

" Oui, voilà l'argent." répondit Wrath en jetant un sac sur une table.

" Et voilà tes pierres." reprit l'autre en lui lançant un sachet en plastique.

Wrath les prit au vol, et voulut en prendre, quand tout à coup à coup des éclairs parcoururent son corps. Le petit cria de douleur et tomba à terre. Il se roula sur le sol en hurlant. Un claquement de doigts mit fin à ses souffrances.

" Ca, c'est pour ton retard. La prochaine fois, je te flanque une correction mémorable, compris ?" reprit le type.

Il fit un geste pour qu'on le débarrasse de cette loque. Un homme qui se tenait debout près de son patron prit Wrath, qu'il jeta sur une épaule comme un paquet de chiffons, et l'emmena. Arrivé dans une pièce qui ressemblait davantage à un dé à coudre, il le jeta comme on jette un objet à la poubelle. Wrath roula sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Il resta là sur le sol en béton froid, pendant que la porte en fer de sa prison se refermait. Wrath se mit en position foetale, et renifla à plusieurs reprises.

* * *

Jean appela sa femme pendant la pause déjeuner.

" Coucou mon coeur ! J'appelle pour savoir si tout va bien." dit-il.

" Oh oui, tout roule. Et toi ange, est-ce que ça va ?"

" Ouais, des dossiers, des dossiers et encore des dossiers. Passionnant comme tu vois." répondit Jean dans un soupir.

Samantha hésita à lui parler de sa rencontre de ce matin. Elle décida finalement de rien dire pour le moment. Jean lui parla encore un moment, puis raccrocha. Samantha alla préparer son déjeuner. L'après-venu, elle se rendit au musée où elle travaillait avant, voir si quelque chose lui revenait. En arrivant, Sam vit que l'on déchargeait des objets très lourds. Soudain, un employé heurta un grand vase, qui vacilla sur son socle. Elle se concentra dessus, et le remit en place avant qu'il ne tombe. Personne ne le remarqua.

" Samantha ! Quelle bonne surprise !" fit Dooley en la remarquant.

" Bonjour, je suis venue pour essayer de me rappeler certaines choses." sourit-elle.

" Bien sûr. Mais je ne peux m'occuper de vous pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble, et appelez-moi s'il y a un problème."

" D'accord, merci beaucoup !"

Et elle s'éloigna. Une employée s'approcha du conservateur.

" Mme Havoc n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non. Quel malheur quand même, notre meilleur élément." soupira-t-il.

Samantha arriva devant un cadre, la représentant à côté d'autres personnes. Elle reconnut Dooley entre autres. Il s'agissait en fait d'une coupure de presse. La jeune femme lut rapidement l'article.

" _Bla bla bla ... les sommités du milieu archéologique ... une découverte extraordinaire de Samantha Fuery ... Fuery ? Ah oui, c'est mon nom de jeune fille. Donc j'étais quelqu'un de connu dans le milieu, si j'en crois cet article._" pensa-t-elle.

Il y en avait d'autres ici et là. Sam avait beau chercher, tout ça ne lui disait rien. Pourtant, elle pensait que son métier avait l'air intéressant. La brunette arriva dans son bureau. Elle y était déjà entrée la dernière fois, mais n'avait rien trouvé de spécial. La jeune femme s'assit.

" _Que c'est pénible de pas savoir qui on est ! J'ai beau chercher, y'a pas le plus petit souvenir qui me revient._" pensa-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

Après être restée là une heure, elle décida de s'en aller. En chemin, elle rencontra de nouveau Wrath.

" Tiens salut !" dit-elle.

" 'lut." dit-il sans s'arrêter.

Intriguée par cet enfant, Samantha décida de le suivre. Mais l'homonculus s'en rendit compte. Il l'attendit à un angle de rue, puis la plaqua contre le mur quand elle passa devant lui.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Vous me suivez ?" attaqua-t-il.

Samantha le repoussa.

" J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux mon p'tit. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est dans la même direction que toi." répondit-elle.

Wrath resta sceptique. Samantha remarqua qu'il portait un sac à dos, camouflé par ses cheveux. Ce gosse n'avait pas une tête à aller en classe.

" Allez vous-en. Ne me suivez pas." reprit Wrath en lui tournant le dos.

" N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : si tu as besoin d'aide tu sais quoi faire." lança Samantha.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, soupira et partit dans la direction opposée. Wrath lui arriva à destination. Il monta les marches d'un immeuble, et frappa à une porte. Ce fut un homme aux traits asiatiques qui lui ouvrit. La porte se referma, le bruit d'une chaîne qu'on enlève se fit entendre puis il fit entrer l'homonculus.

" Voilà le facteur !" lança-t-il.

D'autres gars à la mine pathibulaire entrèrent au salon.

" L'argent." demanda Wrath.

" La marchandise d'abord." lui répliqua-t-on.

" Pas d'argent pas de matos." insista Wrath.

Son interlocuteur savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cet étrange gamin. La dernière fois, quatre de ses hommes étaient morts. Il fit un geste à un de ses employés, qui déposa une valise devant Wrath et l'ouvrit.

" 500 mille cenz, comme convenu."

Wrath enleva alors son sac à dos dont il déballa le contenu sur la table. Des magnums, des Smith et Wessons, des Desert Eagles, bref un vrai arsenal. L'homme en face examina la marchandise, puis se déclara satisfait. Wrath prit la valise contenant l'argent et s'en fut. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour au club et donnait la valise à son employeur.

" Parfait. T'as du ménage à faire, et tout que soit nickel avant ce soir." dit-il.

Wrath fut forcé de s'exécuter. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il désobéissait. L'homonculus attrapa donc de quoi balayer et nettoyer puis se mit au travail. Au moment où il eut fini, il cassa par mégarde un miroir. Aussitôt le claquement de doigts résonna dans l'air, et Wrath se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Ses cris résonnèrent un moment avant que son maître ne se lasse.

" Ramasse-moi ça en vitesse !" cria l'autre.

Wrath se releva tant bien que mal, et balaya les morceaux de verre. Puis sa tâche terminée il alla dans la pièce sordide qui lui servait de chambre. Wrath se jeta sur son lit, dont les ressorts grincèrent affreusement. Il resta là sans bouger durant un moment. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit un bout de papier sur sa petite table de chevet. Si on pouvait appeler table de chevet un bidon en fer. Wrath releva la tête. Les paroles de Samantha lui revinrent en mémoire :

" _Si tu as des ennuis appelle-moi._"

Wrath tendit la main et attrapa le bout de papier, qu'il tendit devant lui. Le sourire de la jeune femme apparut devant ses yeux, et son visage se superposa à celui de Sloth. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'enfant. Devait-il l'appeler ou non ? Si jamais son maître le découvrait, il le torturerait à n'en plus finir. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle pouvait le sortir de cet enfer qu'il connaissait depuis la déchéance de Dante et des autres ...

Il fallait qu'il essaie. Demain matin, il trouverait une cabine téléphonique et l'appelerait. C'est sur cette note d'espoir que Wrath ferma les yeux, serrant le précieux morceau de papier contre lui. Il se roula en boule et essaya de dormir pour essayer une fois encore d'oublier grâce au sommeil.


	5. Prisonniers

**Voalaaa la suiiiite ! Où cette fois Sam va avoir des problèmes ( au point où elle en est me direz-vous ) Clewilou, jette un oeil à ta boîte mail s'il te plaît. Merci aux autres pour leur review ! **

* * *

Le lendemain, comme il s'y attendait, l'employeur de Wrath ne le réveilla pas comme d'habitude. Quand le club ouvrait et qu'il s'y trouvait, il se couchait très tard. Wrath avait donc un peu de répit devant lui. Restait à sortir de là sans qu'on le remarque. Les nombreuses fois où Wrath s'était enfui, son maître l'avait toujours retrouvé, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et les punitions avaient été terribles. Pour éviter les fugues, son patron fermait la porte de sa chambre à clé, qu'il avait toujours sur lui. La fenêtre qu'il avait était condamnée, et seule une vague ampoule diffusait de la lumière.

Cette fois, Wrath avait une autre idée. Il avait ramassé un bout de fil de fer, et il allait s'en servir pour crocheter la serrure. Wrath tordit le fil et se mit au travail, priant pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Au bout de longs efforts, la porte s'ouvrit. L'homonculus sortit avec précaution, et la referma. Quand il fut hors du club, il se mit à courir de toute la vitesse de ses jambes vers le centre-ville. Enfin il aperçut une cabine téléphonique, dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

Il introduisit des pièces de monnaies dérobées dans la fente, puis composa le numéro de Samantha. Cette dernière décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

" Allô ?"

" C'est Wrath." annonça-t-il d'une petite voix.

" Oh bonjour ! Comment va-tu ?" demanda la voix chantante de la brune.

" Je dois vous voir. Au parc où vous m'avez trouvé, tout de suite." reprit Wrath.

" D'accord j'arrive."

" Merci."

Tiens, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ce mot. Wrath raccrocha, et alla tout de suite au parc. Là-bas, il guetta avec impatience l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Quand il l'aperçut, il courut vers elle et la serra contre lui.

" Jai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas." dit-il.

" Pour quelle raison ne serais-je pas venue ?" répondit-elle un peu surprise de sa réaction.

Wrath leva vers elle un regard désespéré. Samantha lui proposa à nouveau de venir chez elle, ce qu'il accepta avec un certain soulagement. Chez elle, elle lui servit un bol de chocolat chaud.

" Alors dis-moi Wrath, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Samantha.

L'homonculus reposa son bol. Il savait qu'il risquait gros à lui parler. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces tortures.

" J'ai besoin de votre aide." commença-t-il.

" Eh bien raconte-moi ton problème, je verrais ensuite ce que je peux faire."

" Si jamais il apprends que je suis parti ... il va me punir !" fit Wrath d'une voix tremblotante.

" Qui ça ?" interrogea Sam.

" Mon maître."

Samantha dévisagea Wrath un instant. Ce dernier fixait son bol, comme s'il pouvait y plonger et s'y noyer.

" Raconte-moi tout depuis le début." dit-elle.

" Un type du nom d' Holloway m'a trouvé dans la rue y'a des mois de ça. Il m'a ramené de force chez lui, dans son club, et il me force à travailler pour lui. Pour mieux me contrôler, il a implanté sous ma peau un petit médaillon en fer, qui est un cercle de transmutation. Chaque fois que je désobéis ou je fais quelque chose qui lui déplaît, il claque et des doigts et l'active. Ca répands une violente décharge alchimique dans mon corps." raconta Wrath.

Samantha était horrifiée parce ce qu'elle entendait. Comment pouvait-on être assez monstrueux pour s'en prendre à un enfant ?

" Sais-tu pourquoi il fait ça ? Je veux dire, y'en a-t-il d'autres avec toi ?"

" D'autres enfants ? Non. Je suis le seul. Il se sert de moi parce que ..."

Wrath hésita à poursuivre. Ce qu'il allait dire risquait de la faire changer d'avis, et qu'elle ne veuille plus l'aider. Pourtant, il devait le lui dire. Samantha attendit qu'il poursuive de lui-même.

" Il se sert de moi parce que je suis un homonculus."

Samantha fronça les sourcils. Homonculus ? C'était quoi ça ?

" Un quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Un homonculus, c'est-à-dire un être humain créé par le biais de l'alchimie. Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mais il faut que vous m'aidiez, je ne peux plus rester là-bas, il me fait trop mal !" s'exclama Wrath en la regardant cette fois.

Le pauvre, il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

" Quel genre de travail te fait-il accomplir ?" reprit-elle.

" Je dois livrer tout un tas de chose. Comme j'ai l'air d'un enfant les flics ne cherchent même pas à comprendre. Ca passe mieux qu'un adulte."

Wrath se rendit soudain compte de l'heure avancée, et se leva en panique. Samantha lui demanda ce qui se passait.

" Il va venir me chercher ! Il doit déjà savoir que je suis plus là ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !" s'écria-t-il.

" Du calme Wrath. Il ne sait pas que tu es ici."

" Mais vous comprenez pas ! Il sait toujours où je suis, il m'a toujours retrouvé !"

" Dans ce cas, on s'en va."

Elle le prit par la main, et ils sortirent de son appartement. Samantha les entraîna au musée. Comme il y avait du monde, ils seraient davantage en sécurité. Du moins pour un temps.

" Ca ne sert à rien de fuir, il saura quand même où je me trouve." dit Wrath.

Samantha ferma la porte de son bureau.

" Au moins ici on aura le temps de réfléchir. Il faudrait savoir comment il arrive à te localiser." répondit-elle.

" J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir." fit Wrath.

" Tu m'a parlé d'un médaillon en fer qu'il t'a implanté ... je me demande si c'est pas grâce à ce truc qu'il y parvient."

" Possible. L'ennui c'est que j'ignore où il me l'a mis. J'étais inconscient à ce moment-là."

" Ouais. Bon je crois qu'on devrai commencer par aller voir un docteur, pour qu'il te l'enlève. On s'occupera de ton bourreau après."

Leur décision prise, il leur fallut ressortir du musée. Tout à coup, Wrath agrippa le bras de Samantha.

" Ce sont ses hommes de mains ! Là-bas !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Merde ils nous ont vus ! Cours, vite !"

Tous deux prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Les hommes de main d'Holloway les poursuivirent à travers les rues de Central. Sam avait une idée : s'ils parvenaient à atteindre le Q.G de Central, ils y seraient en sécurité. Les trafiquants n'oseraient jamais s'y aventurer. Hélas, elle ne savait pas trop où il se situait.

" Excusez-moi madame ! Vous savez où est le Q.G des militaires ?" demanda-t-elle d'un trait à une vieille dame.

" Comment ?" répondit-elle.

" Le Q.G des militaires !" répéta Samantha plus fort.

" Des corsaires ? Je n'ai pas le temps de rire jeune fille."

Sam allait répéter une fois de plus, quand Wrath l'entraîna avec une force surprenante. Des coups de feu claquèrent. Ils coururent longtemps. La jeune femme commençait à être à bout de souffle, et elle demanda à Wrath de faire une pause.

" Sont coriaces ces types !" souffla-t-elle.

" Pourquoi voulez-vous aller chez les militaires ?" interrogea Wrath, qui ne semblait pas du tout fatigué.

" Mon mari y travaille, on y sera en sûreté."

" Ah vous êtes mariée."

" Oui. L'ennui c'est que je me souviens pas de ce jour-là. Et tu me fais penser que je ne connais pas le prénom de mon époux."

Wrath la regarda les yeux ronds. Ces humains étaient vraiment bizarres parfois.

" Je suis amnésique, expliqua-t-elle en voyant son expression. Ca veut dire que j'ai perdu la mémoire."

" Oh."

Soudain, leurs poursuivants les encerclèrent. Wrath se serra contre Samantha.

" Livre-nous le gosse, et on te fera pas de mal." dit l'un d'eux arme au poing.

C'est ça. Sam n'avait peut-être plus de souvenirs, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Pas question qu'ils touchent à ce petit. Vu l'état des choses, ils n'avaient qu'une façon de s'en sortir. Samantha se concentra sur eux, et les repoussa violemment. Tous firent un vol plané. La brunette n'attendit pas qu'ils réagissent, et entraîna Wrath.

" Comment vous avez fait ça ? C'est de l'alchimie ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non, c'est un don que j'ai développé suite à mon amnésie."

La jeune femme redemanda son chemin à un passant, qui cette fois put lui répondre. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à y aller. Hélas, une mauvaise surprises les attendait un peu plus loin. L'employeur de Wrath s'était déplacé en personne pour le ramener.

" Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que moi pour te ramener, saleté de gamin." dit Holloway.

On le sépara de Samantha. Puis il claqua des doigts, déclenchant la décharge alchimique via le médaillon dans le corps de l'homonculus. Wrath hurla de douleur.

" Mais arrêtez ça enfin ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !" s'exclama Samantha.

" Toi on t'a rien demandé !" répliqua Holloway.

Il pointa une arme sur elle. Mais la brunette n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser abattre sans rien dire. Comme avec les autres, elle se servit de sa télékinésie pour le neutraliser. Elle se débarrassa également de ceux qui la maintenaient. Wrath avait cessé de crier, et se relevait péniblement. Elle allait l'aider, quand elle reçut un coup de crosse dans la nuque. Sam s'effondra devant Wrath.

" NON !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Elle a un drôle de pouvoir cette fille !" fit Holloway en se relevant.

" On s'en débarrasse chef ?" demanda un type en pointant son arme sur elle.

" Non, elle va nous être utile. On l'embarque."

Wrath se débattit, et on dû l'assommer pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. On emporta également Samantha. De retour au club, Holloway s'occupa d'abord d'elle avant de punir Wrath.

" Elle est sacrément mignonne ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre elle et moi." sourit-il en lui passant une main sur la joue.

Ses hommes l'avaient déposé dans une pièce, plus précisément sur une table en fer. Il enfila une paire de gants en plastique, puis déroula une serviette contenant des instruments chirurgicaux.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Wrath pleurait. Sa tentative avait lamentablement échoué, et à présent Holloway avait un nouveau jouet. Il aurait dû le savoir que c'était voué à l'échec. Et la punition allait être exemplaire cette fois. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait déjà mal. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Deux hommes entrèrent et se saisirent de lui.

" LACHEZ-MOI ! NON LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !" cria-t-il.

Grâce à sa force d'homonculus, Wrath parvint à se libérer. Il se rua hors de sa prison. Malheureusement il ne put aller bien loin. Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre, et le petit fut coupé dans son élan par la souffrance. Wrath eut l'impression d'avoir été fauché, et il tomba par terre. Ce coup-ci cétait pire que tout. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on puisse ressentir une telle douleur. Même quand la Porte lui avait arraché ses membres ça n'avait pas été aussi douloureux.

Holloway fit durer sa torture alchimique, puis il y joignit des coups de pieds et des coups de poings.

Un long plus tard enfin, son bourreau se lassa. Wrath était à bout de forces, brisé. En cet instant il aurait voulu mourir. Hélas, quand on est un homonculus on ne possède pas cette porte de sortie. Wrath fut traîné dans sa chambre, où il resta sur le sol. Il reprit connaissance des heures plus tard. La douleur était encore présente dans son corps. Sa peau était couverte de plaies, bleus et contusions. Wrath n'avait pas la force d'attraper ses pierres rouges. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux, et coulèrent sur le béton froid, formant une petite flaque. Il essaya de les ravaler, même ça ça lui faisait mal. Mais les larmes coulèrent quand même, larmes de douleur, de chagrin, de rage. Wrath se souvint que lors d'un de ses affrontements avec Edward Elric, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il connaissait le point faible des homonculus.

Ce à quoi il avait rétorqué que lui n'en avait aucune. A ce moment-là, Wrath s'était cru invicible. S'il n'y avait pas de restes de son corps, alors personne ne pourrait le tuer. Et pourtant en cet instant présent, il le souhaitait plus que tout. Pour ne plus souffrir, pour rejoindre sa mère et être enfin heureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était condamné à vivre, longtemps, très longtemps. Wrath comprenait pourquoi Lust avait souhaité mourir maintenant. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté d'être un homonculus.


	6. Sortir de la clandestinité

**Ben y sont où tout le monde ? On dirait qu'il y a plus person sur le site. Pour les rares rescapés, je poste la suite de ma fic. Les ennuis continuent pour Samantha. Que va faire Wrath pour l'aider ?**

* * *

" Samantha ? Tu es là ma chérie ? " appela Jean en entrant.

Pas de réponse. Il alla voir dans chaque pièce de l'appartement, personne. Bon, elle devait être sortie. Sa femme n'était vraiment pas du genre à rester enfermée durant des heures. Jean alla se changer, puis alla au salon lire le journal au son de la radio. L'heure du dîner arriva, et Sam n'était toujours pas rentrée.

" _Bizarre, elle revient toujours à l'heure pour dîner._" songea le lieutenant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se décida à préparer le repas du soir. Mais même après qu'il eut fini elle n'était pas là. Cette fois, Jean commença à s'inquiéter.

" _Oh non pas encore ! Pas elle je vous en supplie, laissez-la moi !_" se dit-il affolé.

Jean commença par appeler Kain pour lui demander s'il avait reçu la visite de sa soeur. Le sergent répondit par la négative. Il téléphona ensuite à Riza, qui ne l'avait pas vue non plus, et enfin à Dooley.

" Oui, elle est bien venue aujourd'hui, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Et puis c'était en début d'après-midi."

" Entendu merci."

Jean raccrocha, angoissé. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il attrapa un manteau et sortit. Havoc alla voir dans les endroits que Sam aimait fréquenter dans le temps. Qui sait, même si elle avait perdu la mémoire elle pouvait se trouver dans l'un d'eux par hasard. Ses recherches durèrent deux bonnes heures, sans résultat. Il fallut bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, elle avait de nouveau disparu.

" C'est pas vrai ! Même après avoir trouvé l'amour de ma vie il m'arrive encore des tuiles avec !" s'exclama Jean.

* * *

Wrath essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait en dehors de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'Holloway allait bien pouvoir faire de Samantha ? L'homonculus entendait des bribes de conversation, mais il ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens. Au bout d'un moment il se lassa d'écouter à la porte. Wrath alla s'asseoir en soupirant sur son lit. A cause de lui, son maître avait un nouveau jouet. Et par sa faute, la seule personne qui l'aie traité comme un être humain se retrouvait prisonnière à son tour.

Soudain, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, et on lui demanda de sortir. Wrath s'avança craintivement. Holloway était assis dans son sempiternel fauteuil. Samantha se tenait derrière lui, le regard vague. Wrath devina qu'il avait dû lui implanter quelque chose, qui assurait son contrôle sur la jeune femme. En tout cas elle ne sembla pas le reconnaître.

" Bien ! J'ai un petit travail pour vous." sourit Holloway.

Qu'avait-il encore en tête cet abruti ? Wrath n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. La bande d'Holloway monta en voiture, et ils firent route vers une petite banque. Oh oh. Apparemment il avait décidé de sortir de la clandestinité et de viser plus haut. Holloway enfila une cagoule, donna un masque à Samantha et Wrath, puis ils sortirent de la voiture accompagnés de deux hommes de mains. Tous rentrèrent dans la banque.

" Que personne ne bouge ! C'est un hold-up !" clama un des gars.

" Vous deux, les billets !" ordonna Holloway.

Samantha s'avança vers le coffre. Wrath arracha la porte, pendant qu'elle faisait rentrer tous les billets dans des sacs. Leur méfait accompli, la bande s'en alla. Sauf que la police avait été avertie par un des employés,et se trouvait devant l'entrée. On les somma de se rendre.

" Sam tu me déblaie tout ça." ordonna Holloway.

Les armes des policiers leurs furent arrachées des mains. Puis des voitures furent soulevées, et s'écrasèrent sur les autres. Quand elle eut tout les policiers dans son champ de vision, Samantha leur fit tous quitter le sol pour les projeter un peu partout.

" Excellent ! Allez on s'casse !"

Ils rejoignirent leur véhicule et partirent. Holloway était plus que satisfait du talent de Samantha. Plus tard dans la journée, il se rendit avec elle et Wrath chez un client mauvais payeur. La jeune femme fit se dégonder la porte de son logis. Wrath se jeta sur lui et commença à le rouer de coups.

" C'est bon Wrath."

L'homonculus relâcha l'homme. Holloway s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua la raison de sa visite. Et bien sûr, il refusa encore de payer. Holloway fit alors un signe à Samantha. Cette dernière tendit la main, et fit s'envoler l'autre jusqu'au plafond contre lequel il buta fortement. Elle le fit ensuite s'écraser au sol, et renouvela l'opération plusieurs fois de suite.

" Bon bon c'est bon je paierai !" s'exclama le type.

" Te voilà enfin devenu raisonnable." dit tranquillement Holloway.

Le client paya, et tous trois s'en furent. Quelques jours plus tard, Holloway ordonna à sa nouvelle recrue d'aller lui chercher quelques cailloux. La jeune femme sortit, visage couvert bien sûr, pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué. Les cailloux étaient en fait des bijoux et des diamants d'une célèbre bijouterie. Lorsqu'elle y entra, tout le monde se retrouva collé au mur. Les bijoux sortirent des vitrines pour remplir de ses sacs. Samantha fit s'ouvrir le coffre, et les précieuses pierres vinrent s'ajouter au lot.

Elle repartit comme si de rien était. Le jour suivant, elle fit la même chose dans une banque. Samantha agissait comme un véritable automate. Et grâce à son don, personne n'arrivait à la stopper. Holloway contemplait le tas de billets, et de bijoux entassés sur la table devant lui, avec un air d'avidité profonde.

" Cette fille me plaît de plus en plus ! " dit-il.

Wrath jeta un regard contrit vers la brunette, le visage toujours aussi vague. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. En tout cas, la plupart des banques et bijouteries reçurent la visite de Samantha, que ce soit le jour où la nuit. Cela commença à faire des vagues de plus en plus grosses, surtout que les quartiers riches furent également touchés. L'affaire parvint aux militaires, afin qu'ils y mettent un terme. Evidemment, Jean reonnut immédiatement le coupable.

" Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est impossible ! Elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !" dit-il blême comme un linge.

" Qui ça elle ?" demanda Roy.

" A ton avis ? Qui est capable de déplacer les objets sans les toucher ?"

" Tu ne veux quand même pas dire ... Samantha ?" dit Riza incrédule.

" Non ! Ma soeur ne ferait jamais tout ça !" s'exclama Kain en se levant.

" Elle a disparu depuis près de trois mois ... et si jamais quelqu'un la forçait à faire tout ça ?" suggéra Roy.

" Mais qui ? Et comment ?" demanda Breda.

" C'est ce que nous allons devoir découvrir." répondit Roy.

Jean lui, était anéanti. Il connaissait sa femme, il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas une voleuse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à faire ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient agir. Il fut décidé de tendre un piège, avec pour appât une des rares bijouteries qui n'aie pas encore reçu la visite de Samantha. Les militaires se postèrent donc à l'intérieur. Le bruit d'une livraison était parvenu aux oreilles d'Holloway.

" Stupides militaires ! Ca sent le traquenard à plein nez." dit-il.

Wrath lui, se dit que c'était là sa chance. Il se souvint que Sam lui avait dit que son mari travaillait chez les militaires. S'il pouvait le trouver, il leur expliquerait ce qui se passe, et ils pourraient la sauver.

" _Voyons ... c'est quoi déjà son nom de famille ... Ranoc ? Non. Donac ? Non plus ! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue pourtant ! Ca commençait par euh ... un a... atoc ? Non ! Oh ça y est ! Havoc, voilà c'est ça ! Je vais profiter de son prochain cambriolage pour le trouver. Holloway ne fait plus aussi attention à moi maintenant qu'il l'a elle._" réfléchit le petit homonculus.

La chose aurait lieu dans trois jours. Ce serait long, mais il pourrait s'armer de patience. Jamais le temps ne lui avait parut aussi long. Le soir tant attendu arriva enfin. Wrath avait gardé le fil qui lui avait servi lors de sa dernière évasion. De nouveau il crocheta la serrure de sa porte. L'homonculus sortit discrètement. Caché sous une table, il entendait Holloway faire ses recommandations à la jeune femme.

" N'hésite pas à les tuer s'il le faut. Ramasse le maximum et décampe. OK ?"

Samantha hocha mécaniquement la tête, et s'en alla. Wrath parvint à se faufiler et à sortir. Il s'accrocha à l'arrière de la voiture où elle venait de monter. Sam s'arrêta deux rues avant la cible. Wrath attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de la suivre. Il l'attrapa par le poignet :

" Sam, tu ne peux pas entrer, les militaires sont sûrement là ils vont te coincer." dit-il.

Samanthe ne dit rien. Elle se défit de son étreinte et poursuivit sa route. Wrath se planta devant elle bras écartés, et tenta à nouveau de la raisonner.Mais elle le repoussa avec son pouvoir. Puis elle entra dans la bijouterie. Dedans, Roy entendit le bruits des coffres qui s'ouvrent. Il fit signe à son équipe de se tenir prête. Jean eut l'impression que son coeur allait exploser tellement qu'il battait fort. Enfin, elle arriva dans la salle principale, et alluma la lumière.

" On ne bouge plus !" fit Roy en sortant de sa cachette.

Samantha le regarda. Tous les militaires étaient sortis, et la mettaient en joue, Jean et Kain exceptés. L'idée même de le faire les révulsait. Elle en revanche, n'eut pas autant de scrupules. Mentalement elle leur arracha les armes des mains avant de les retourner contre eux. Ils furent contraint de lever les mains.

" Samantha ! Regarde-moi, c'est moi Jean, tu m'appelle ange tu te souviens ? Baisse ces armes, on peut t'aider ma chérie !" tenta Havoc.

Pas de réponse. En revanche, tous les bijoux encore présents volèrent vers elle et plongèrent dans un sac. Samantha leur tourna le dos et sortit. Les armes des militaires tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Dehors, la brune vit d'autres militaires. Comme tout à l'heure, elle les désarma. Mais l'un d'eux avait son arme de service, qu'il sortit. Du coin de l'oeil, Samantha perçut son mouvement. Un fusil fut braqué sur le soldat, et le coup partit. Les autres armes crachèrent à leur tour leur métal, semant la panique chez les bleus.

Ce fut que lorsque les chargeurs furent vides qu'elles les laissa tomber et s'en alla. Quand ils sortirent, l'équipe de Roy découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts avec effroi.

" Mon dieu." souffla le brun.

" Dites, c'est vous Havoc ?" demanda Wrath au lieutenant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le gamin. Riza porta par habitude une main à son arme.

" On se connaît ?" répondit Jean.

" Non, mais je connais Samantha. J'ai des infos qui pourraient vous aider, mais avant il faut que vous m'emeniez chez un médecin." répondit Wrath.

" Pourquoi faire ?" demanda Kain.

" Plus tard ! Emenez-moi que ça urge !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Ok on y va." décida Roy.

Il le fit monter avec lui, Jean et Kain, pendant que le reste se chargeait de ... nettoyer. Chez le toubib, on demanda à Wrath ce qu'il avait.

" Cherchez dans ma peau quelque chose de métallique, et enlevez-le moi."

Le docteur jeta un regard aux militaires. Roy acquiesça, et il se mit au travail. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il brandissait un cercle de transmutation en fer forgé.

" Enfin je suis libre. Détruisez-le maintenant." demanda Wrath.

Roy le fit fondre, et l'homconculus descendit de la table où il se trouvait. Kain régla le médecin.

" Maintenant, pourrais-tu nous dire ce que tu sais ?" demanda Jean.

" Allons chez vous, on y sera plus tranquille." répondit Wrath.

" Pas avant que tu ne me dise comment tu connais ma Samantha." répliqua le militaire.

" Sur un autre ton, mon gars. Je vous dirais absolument tout, mais à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes."

" Faisons ce qu'il dit Jean. Au point où on en est ..." intervint Kain.

Jean soupira, puis il emena tout le monde chez lui. Tous s'installèrent au salon. Wrath aurait bien voulu un peu de ce délicieux chocolat que Sam lui avait servit. Mais il doutait que son mari se montre aussi prévenant, surtout dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel il était. En attendant, il s'assit en face des militaires.

" Avant toute chose, soyez gentils de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?" commença Wrath.

" Tu peux y aller, on se retiendra." répondit Roy.

" Bien. Je m'appelle Wrath, je suis un homonculus. Je suis né d'une transmutation humaine il y a quelques années. Je n'ai pas toujours eu des membres métalliques. J'avais ... le bras et la jambe d'Edward Elric." commença-t-il.

Il croisa le regard étonné de Mustang.

" Oui je l'ai connu, et on ne peut pas dire que nous nous aimions beaucoup. En fait je le haïssais, je voulais lui prendre tout son corps. Mais depuis je me suis rendu compte que c'aurait été inutile. Ca ne ferait pas de moi un humain pour autant. Après que Ed aie vaincu les autres homonculus, je suis resté tout seul. J'avais perdu perdu mes ... ses membres dans l'histoire, et sa copine Winry m'a posé ces méca-greffes. Une vie d'errance a alors commencé pour moi. Jusqu'au jour où un homme du nom d'Holloway me trouva." continua Wrath.

Roy fit un geste vers Kain qui allait dire quelque chose. Wrath le remercia d'un geste de la tête, et poursuivit son histoire :

" C'est un alchimiste plutôt doué. Il n'a pas eu de mal à comprendre ce que j'étais, et à décidé de m'utiliser pour son sale boulot. Afin de me contrôler, il a implanté le cercle que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Quand je lui désobéissais ou que je faisais un truc qui ne lui plaisait pas, il l'activait d'un claquement de doigts. Le cercle répandait alors une décharge alchimique très douloureuse. Il me punissait toujours comme ça. Un jour alors que je rentrait d'une livraison, je me suis fait agresser par un gros chien. J'ai pu me réfugier dans un arbre avant qu'il ne me fasse du mal. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Samantha."

L'expression de l'homonculus s'adoucit, comme s'il évoquait un souvenir heureux.

" La branche sur laquelle je me trouvais a cassé, mais elle a put me rattraper et chasser le chien. Elle m'a fait venir ici, et m'a servi à manger et à boire. On ne m'avait pas traité aussi gentiment depuis des mois. Sam a compris que j'avais des problèmes, et elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone au cas où. Un jour que la punition avait été trop forte, je l'ai appelée. Je lui ait tout raconté et elle a décidé de m'aider. Il faut savoir que le cercle de transmutation permettait à Holloway de me trouver n'importe où. Quand elle a su ça, elle a dit qu'on devait aller chez un docteur pour qu'il me l'enlève. Mais il est arrivé avec sa bande. Nous avons fui, on voulait aller au Q.G pour être tranquilles. Hélas, ils nous ont eu avant. Samantha a utilisé son don pour nous défendre. Un des types l'a assomée, et Holloway a décidé de l'emener, car ce pouvoir l'intéressait."

Wrath marqua une pause. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir appelée ce jour-là, c'était de sa faute si Sam en était réduite à l'état d'esclave.

" Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?" demanda Jean.

" La même chose qu'à moi. Il lui a implanté un cercle qui lui permet de la contrôler. Il est un peu différent celui-là. Déjà, il endort sa volonté et sa perception du monde. Donc elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Ensuite, d'après ce que j'ai compris il agit comme un stimulant, augmentant ainsi son pouvoir. Maintenant, c'est son jouet. Grâce à elle, il est devenu très riche. Je me suis rappelé que Sam m'avait dit qu'elle était mariée, et que son mari travaillait chez les militaires. Voilà pourquoi je me suis enfui de chez Holloway, que je l'ai suivie ce soir et que je vous ai abordé." termina Wrath.

" D'accord. Effectivement ces révélations vont nous être utiles. Je vais immédiatement en faire part aux instances supérieures. Car au vu du fiasco de ce soir, et de l'énervement de la population de Central, j'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient plus beaucoup de solutions." annonça Roy en se levant.

Lui et Kain s'en allèrent. Wrath regarda Jean d'un air mi-interrogateur, mi-suppliant.

" Tu peux rester dormir ici ... Wrath c'est ça ?" dit-il.

L'homonculus acquiesça.

" J'ai un lit de camp où tu pourras t'allonger."

Le militaire alla dans une pièce voisine, dans laquelle il déplia le lit et l'aménagea. Wrath le regarda faire, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup.

" Désolé pour Samantha. Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal." dit-il tête baissée.

Jean le dévisagea un moment.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu voulais simplement sortir de l'enfer dans lequel tu étais. Je reconnais bien là ma Samantha : toujours prête à aider les autres, même amnésique." fit Jean avec un sourire attendri.

Wrath esquissa un pauvre sourire. Jean sortit de la pièce et lui demanda s'il voulait manger quelque chose.

" Ma nourriture est différente de la vôtre. Avant de partir j'ai pris ce qu'il me fallait. Mais je voudrais bien un bol de chocolat chaud." répondit Wrath.

" Ah oui ! Le remontant préféré de ma p'tite puce. Viens par là, je t'en faire un."

Wrath s'assit à la table de la cuisine, et quelques instants après Jean lui servit son chocolat.

" Merci." fit l'homonculus.

Jean nettoya la casserole, puis l'observa. Alors c'était ça un homonculus. Un être artificiel créé par l'alchimie. Il n'avait pas l'air très différent des humains. En apparence du moins. Enfin façon de parler : Wrath avait les cheveux anormalement longs pour un enfant et un garçon. Sans parler de ses yeux violets et ses pupilles en fente. Mais bon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le soldat lui prit le bol qu'il déposa dans l'évier. Puis tous deux allèrent se coucher.


	7. Revenge

**Bon comme c'est nowel, même si c'était hier je posete la suite de ma fic. La prochaine vous attends avec impatience, alors faut faire exploser le pitit bouton en bas ! Bonnes fêtes ! **

* * *

Le jour suivant, Wrath entendit Jean s'apprêter à sortir. Il bondit hors de son lit et le rejoignit dans le couloir.

" Vous allez au Q.G ? Laissez-moi venir avec vous." dit-il.

" Quoi ? Non non non. C'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les homonculus." répliqua Jean.

" J'ai une petite revanche à prendre et quelqu'un à sauver moi aussi." reprit Wrath déterminé.

Jean soupira et appuya son front sur la tranche de la porte.

" Laissez-moi venir avec vous. De toutes façons je ne risque rien, les homonculus sont immortels."

" Bon t'as gagné."

Jean arriva donc au Q.G accompagné de Wrath. Roy fronça les sourcils en le découvrant, et interrogea son subordonné du regard.

" Il vient pour nous aider." répondit le blond.

" Euh ... mais c'est un peu dangeureux pour un enfant." dit Roy.

" Je suis pas n'importe quel enfant. En plus je suis le seul à savoir où Holloway se cache." rétorqua Wrath.

" Là il marque un point colonel." fit Breda.

" Entendu. Mais nous devrons faire vite. Car malgré ce que je leur ai révélé hier soir, les généraux ont ... décidé de l'abattre." révéla Roy.

" QUOI MAIS ILS SONT COMPLETEMENT MALADES !" hurla Jean.

" Oui je sais. Mais si nous intervenons à temps nous pourrons éviter le pire." reprit Roy avec un geste de la main.

" Autant partir tout de suite alors. Parce que tel que je connais Holloway, il a déjà prévu de l'envoyer quelque part. Elle est peut-être même déjà partie." fit Wrath.

L'équipe se mit donc en route sur cet avertissement. Wrath les guida jusqu'au repaire du criminel.

" Laissez-le moi celui-là." dit-il d'un ton glacial.

L'homonculus défonça la porte d'un puissant coup de pieds. Il frappa violemment le garde qui s'effondra. Holloway se leva en le découvrant.

" T'étais passé où encore sale gosse ?" demanda-t-il.

Il claqua des doigts pour le punir, mais rien ne se produisit. Wrath eut un sourire sadique devant sa mine étonnée puis apeurée.

" Maintenant tu va comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle Wrath."

L'homonculus se jeta sur lui à une vitesse ahurissante, pendant que les militaires faisaient irruption dans le club. Ils ouvrirent le feu au moment où les hommes de mains sortaient leurs armes. Une fois tout le monde neutralisé, Jean se précipita vers Wrath qui frappait Holloway comme un forcené.

" Arrête Wrath ! Laisse-lui le temps de nous dire où est Samantha !" dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

" T'as entendu ce qu'on t'as demandé enf ... ! Où est Samantha ? Réponds ou je t'éclate !" s'écria Wrath.

Holloway eut un sourire narquois, et sombra dans l'insconcience. Jean mit deux doigts sur son cou, pour se rendre compte qu'il était mort.

" ET MERDE !" rugit Wrath en décrochant un dernier coup de poings à son bourreau.

" C'est intelligent ça ! Comment on va la retrouver maintenant hein ?" demanda Jean en se relevant.

" Ben y'a qu'à suivre vos copains. Si jamais Sam passe à l'action on pourra calmer le jeu." répondit Wrath en se mettant debout.

" Vaut mieux filer dans ce cas." dit Roy.

Riza appela des renforts pour qu'ils viennent déblayer leur bazar ( _Ndla : ben tiens ! on fout le dawa mais pour ranger pardon ! _) puis ils sortirent en vitesse du club. En chemin, ils croisèrent des véhicules transportant des militaires. Riza tourna pour les suivre, Falman derrière fit de même. Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Soudain, Riza pila. Une voiture passa à côté d'eux en faisant la roue ( _Ndla : je vous laisse imaginer la scène _). Ils sortirent de la leur, et se ruèrent vers le lieu du combat. Car il était clair qu'on se battait. Les soldats avaient dû s'arrêter un peu avant, à cause des véhicules qui voltigeaient, en plus de leur collègues.

Soudain, un coup de feu claqua, et ce fut le silence. Un silence angoissant. Jean se mit à courir comme jamais. Devant l'entrée d'une banque, une forme gisait. Le soldat marqua un temps d'arrêt, refusant d'y croire. Puis il se rua vers cette masse. Oh non. Des formes féminines, baignant dans une mare rouge. Jean ôta le masque de tissu, pour découvrir avec horreur le visage de Samantha. Il poussa un hurlement effrayant.

" SAMANTHA ! SAMANTHA ! REVEILLE-TOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! ME LAISSE PAS, TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI !" criait-il.

Kain accourut à son tour, pour subir le même choc. Lui aussi somma sa soeur de revenir parmi eux. Hélas pour eux, il était trop tard. Le reste de l'équipe accourut. Riza poussa un cri d'horreur, avant de serrer son mari contre elle et d'éclater en sanglots. Seul Wrath refusait d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, pas encore. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il partit en courant. Pourquoi les gens qu'il aimait devaient-ils mourir ?

Les pleurs et les cris de Jean résonnaient dans la place. Kain se leva, furieux et avança vers les soldats.

" Quel est le ( _censuré _) qui vient de tirer sur ma soeur ?!" lança d'une voix forte.

Personne ne bougea.

" VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE OU JE VOUS ABATS TOUS COMME DES CHIENS ?!" hurla-t-il en empoignant un fusil.

Breda lui ôta de fusil, et comme il se débattait Falman le retint. Le chagrin finit par l'emporter, et seul son collègue l'empêcha de glisser sur le sol. L'enterrement eut lieu le surlendemain. Jean et Kain étaient tous deux anéantis par le chagrin. Le lieutenant se retenait à grand peine de hurler. Il prit quelques jours de congé et alla voir sa mère.

" Entre mon enfant." lui dit-elle.

Elle le serra contre lui, et le fit asseoir au salon. Les larmes de Jean avaient refait surface, et sa mère le consola comme elle put.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maman ? Je peux pas vivre sans ma Samantha !" sanglota-t-il.

" Je sais mon chéri. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes là et on va t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve." répondit sa mère.

Mais le soutien de sa famille et de ses amis ne suffisait pas. Jean dépérissait au fil des jours.

" _Je n'en plus, je ne supporte plus l'absence de l'amour de ma vie ! Je dois faire quelque chose._"

Durant quelque temps, son entourage remarqua un changement d'attitude chez le lieutenant. Il semblait aller mieux. La douleur devait s'estomper. Si seulement ...

* * *

Jean descendit à la cave de son immeuble. Il commença à mélanger diverses choses, consciensieusement. Dans quelques instants il allait la revoir. Ca y est, tout était prêt.

" _C'est parti._" pensa-t-il en avançant les mains.

Il y eut des éclairs d'or, puis des rouges. Soudain, Jean se retrouva devant une grande porte.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, et des dizaines de bras noirs jaillirent. Le lieutenant hurla de douleur. La seconde d'après il se retrouva dans la cave de son immeuble. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud entre les jambes. Du sang. Et ça lui faisait atrocement mal. Une respiration rauque attira son attention. En levant les yeux, Jean vit un tas de chair informe au milieu du cercle de transmutation qu'il avait tracé.

" Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

La chose avait une tête, et des yeux lumineux. Jean déglutit, puis grimaça de douleur. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Il parvint à se lever, et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Jean tituba jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique. Pendant ce temps, le monstre qu'il avait créé rampa hors de la cave.

Trois jours après cette malheureuse expérience, Wrath vit ramper un drôle de truc près de son pont. Il s'avança, et écarquilla les yeux.

" C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda-t-il.

Puis soudain il comprit. Envy lui avait raconté comment naissaient les siens.

" Oh le crétin ! Mais comment peut-on être aussi stupide ! Hé euuuuh ... toi là-bas ! Attends !" s'exclama-t-il.

La chose semblait l'avoir entendue, et s'arrêta. Wrath s'agenouilla et lui donna des pierres rouges. Ensuite, il la conduisit sous son pont. Ainsi, Jean avait tenté de ramener Samantha à la vie. Sauf que la seule chose qu'il avait créé c'était un nouvel homonculus. Wrath se demanda bien à quoi elle allait ressembler. Il la nourrit de pierres rouges jusqu'à tant qu'elle prenne forme humaine. Ouais, c'était bien sa tête. La nouvelle homonculus était vêtue d'un haut retenu uniquement par la poitrine, et d'une jupe fendue sur les côtés. Elle arborait deux morceaux de tissus aux poignets, ainsi qu'aux chevilles et comme Wrath était pieds nus. Son cercle d'ourobouros se trouvait sur la clavicule droite.

" Je me demande comment je vais t'appeler. Je ne sais pas quel péché tu symbolise." lui dit Wrath les mains derrière la tête.

" Toi c'est la colère ..." dit-elle.

" Ouaip ! "

" D'après ce que tu m'a dis, toi et moi avons été les esclaves de bandits. Seul le chef est mort c'est ça ?"

" Voui, les autres sont en taule."

" Alors dans ce cas, ce sera plus simple de leur régler leur compte." dit-elle en se levant.

" Quoi ?"

L'homonculus s'éloigna, et Wrath se leva pour la suivre. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

" Me venger." dit-elle.

" Alors j'ai trouvé ton nom. Tu sera Revenge."

" Ca me va."

Les deux homonculus arrivèrent au pénitencier de Central à la nuit tombée. Wrath se demanda comment Revenge comptait faire pour localiser les prisonniers.

" Pas ce soir. J'arriverais pas à les retrouver. J'attaquerais demain, et là ils vont comprendre leur douleur." annonça-t-elle.

Puis elle fit demi-tour. Quand le jour fut levé, Revenge revint à la prison. Les détenus se trouvaient dans la cour. L'homonculus avait demandé à Wrath de lui indiquer ceux qui l'intéressait. Il les lui montra un par un, depuis l'arbre où ils étaient. Revenge tendit les mains et mima le geste de ramener quelque chose.

Les prisonniers quittèrent le sol, à la surprise générale. Puis ils furent tirés jusqu'au mur du fonds.

" Han je vois : t'as hérité du don de Samantha." fit Wrath.

Revenge sauta dans la cour. Les gars parurent surpris de la voir. L'homonculus les fit à nouveau léviter avant de les percuter violemment les uns contre les autres.

" Hé laisse-m'en un peu !" s'exclama Wrath.

Il atterrit dans la cour. Lui aussi avait un compte à régler avec ces salauds. Revenge aperçut les gardes arriver au pas de course. D'un geste des mains plutôt ample elle les fit valdinguer comme des quilles. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les prisonniers qui l'intéressaient. Revenge leva les yeux vers le fil barbelé en haut du mur. Il se décrocha, et vint fouetter les détenus. Puis elle le fit s'enrouler autour de leur cou, et les pendit au mur.

" Revenge ! Derrière toi !" s'exclama Wrath.

Elle se tourna et se concentra sur un des paniers de basket à l'autre bout de la cour. Il s'arracha de son socle pour venir balayer les gardiens comme une raquette percute une balle de tennis. Des coups de feu claquèrent, et l'homonculus sentit une balle lui traverser la tête. Elle repéra d'où ça venait, et d'un mouvement de la main fit se soulever le panier de basket avant de l'envoyer droit sur le fautif.

" Allez, on s'en va." conclut-elle.

Wrath et elle franchirent le mur d'un bond, et s'éloignèrent tranquillement.

* * *

Au Q.G, les militaires apprirent la pagaille qui venait de se produire dans la matinée.

" Ils disent que c'était une femme avec de drôles de pouvoir, accompagnée d'un gamin." annonça Falman.

Tout le monde tiqua. Ils étaient sûr que le gamin était Wrath, mais la fille ... Jean lui, commençait à comprendre. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard horrifié de Kain. Le blond sut que son beau-frère avait compris.

" Qu'est-ce t'a fait espèce d'imbécile !" s'exclama Kain.

Leurs collègues les regardèrent surpris. Jean baissa les yeux.

" Jean. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait ?" demanda Roy.

" Fait quoi ?" questionna Falman.

Le blond gardait la tête baissée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. L'alarme de la caserne retentit. Il y eut des ordres criés, puis d'autres cris, de peur cette fois.

L'équipe de Roy sortit dans le couloir. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. Une femme brune ressemblant traits pour traits à Samantha tenait un soldat par le col, au-dessus du sol ( _oé j'ai fait une rime :D_ ). Elle le jeta comme on balance une peau de banane. D'autres soldats arrivèrent.

Revenge les repoussa avec une telle force que les murs en furent fissurés. L'équipe de Roy prit le choc de plein fouet. Jean se releva. Revenge s'avança dans le couloir, il se mit sur sa route.

" Samantha ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ecarte-toi de ma route." répliqua-t-elle.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, l'homonculus l'envoya voltiger. Revenge poursuivit son chemin, repoussant tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Elle défonça soudain une porte.

" Toc toc je peux entrer ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Vous mais ..." fit un soldat.

Revenge se jeta sur lui à une vitesse folle. Les malheureux qui tentèrent de l'aider s'écrasèrent sur les murs.

" Tu te souviens de moi on dirait ! Celle que t'as froidement abattue y'a deux mois et des poussières !" dit-elle au soldat.

" Mais je ..."

" TA GUEULE ! Je suis morte par ta faute, alors que j'étais sous l'influence de quelqu'un d'autre. On aurait pu m'aider, mais à cause de toi je suis devenue un être humain artificiel, sans âme, sans émotions RIEN ! Et pour ça tu va payer !"

Revenge commença à le rouer de coups, pus le balança de toutes ses forces contre une fenêtre. Le pauvre soldat alla s'écraser trois étages plus bas. L'homonculus sentit qu'on lui tirait dessus. Elle tourna la tête, et les armes de ses assaillants se retournèrent contre eux ... ainsi que leur balles. Elle sortit du bureau et tendit les mains vers les militaires tentant de l'arrêter. Le choc fut violent, des pans de mur tombèrent par terre.

Jean la vit revenir, et voulut aller vers. Mais ses collègues le retinrent.

" Mais t'es fou quoi ? Tu veux te faire tuer !" fit Breda qui l'écrasait presque.

" Laissez-moi ! C'est ma Samantha !" protesta-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

" Mais non crétin ! C'est un homonculus ! Crois-moi ce n'est pas du tout ma soeur !" fit Kain.

Revenge passa près d'eux sans leur accorder un regard, envoyant promener un soldat de temps à autre. Wrath la regarda sortir du Q.G, et repartit avec elle.


	8. La lettre de l'espoir

**Et voilà la fin ! Merci à Clewilan pour sa fidélité ! Les autres ben ... vous lirez quand vous pourrez. Alors, que peuvent faire nos héros pour réparer ce foutoir ? **

* * *

" J'arrive pas à croire que t'aie transmuté ma soeur !" s'exclama Kain.

Il faisait les cents pas chez Jean, devant lui dans son salon.

" Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?" reprit le sergent.

" Simplement l'envie de la revoir. Tu peux comprendre ça je suppose ? J'aimais ta soeur comme un fou, et je ne supportais plus son absence." répondit Jean d'un ton las.

" Ouais d'accord, mais ce n'est pas un objet ! Tu le savais que la transmutation humaine ne marcherait pas ! Que tu allais créer un homonculus !" reprit Kain en lui faisant face.

" Bien sûr, mais je voulais essayer."

" A quoi bon puisque tu savais que ce serait inutile ! Je comprends très bien que tu veuille la revoir, moi aussi j'en meurs d'envie. Mais là, j'estime que tu as insulté sa mémoire."

" Pardon ? Moi insulter sa mémoire ? T'as perdu la tête toi aussi ?" fit Jean menaçant.

" Oui tu as insulté sa mémoire ! Ce sont les objets qu'on transmute, pas les humains ! En faisant ça tu l'as traitée comme une chose, un objet qu'on peut réparer, comme si elle n'avait pas plus de valeur que ça ! Je suis sûre que si elle le pouvait, elle te flanquerait une tarte à te faire tourner la carlingue trois fois sur ton cou !" répliqua vertement Kain.

Jean baissa les yeux. Son beau-frère n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir agi comme le dernier des monstres. Qu'avait-il fait à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout ? Il l'avait transformé en être artificiel, en coquille vide. Sans aucun espoir, sans rien connaître d'autre que la haine. Mais comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Havoc se prit la tête entre les mains.

" Quel pauvre con je suis. Si t'as envie de me flanquer une correction, surtout ne te gène pas. Je le mérite amplement." dit-il.

" Désolé, j'ai pas une nature violente." fit Kain sèchement.

" Je me frapperais volontiers moi-même, mais honnêtement ça aura beaucoup moins d'impact. Non sérieux Kain, je crois que tu devrais me cogner."

" Tsss ! Mon pauvre si tu t'entendais parler ! C'est pas ça qui va arranger les choses ! "

" Et tu propose quoi dans ce cas ?" s'énerva Jean.

" Je ne sais pas ! J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais plus rien depuis que ma soeur est morte !" s'exclama le sergent.

Jean ferma les yeux, sentant à nouveau les larmes le picoter.

" Je crois que le mieux que tu puisse faire c'est de rentrer chez toi. C'est moi qui ait créé ce problème, c'est à moi de le résoudre." soupira-t-il.

Kain hésita à le laisser seul, des fois qu'il ferait une autre sottise. Le lieutenant devina ses pensées, et renouvela sa demande. Kain soupira en fermant les yeux, et s'en alla. Son beau-frère rejeta la tête en arrière, contre le mur.

" Ma Samantha, mon trésor ... que t'ai-je fait ?" murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, et revit le visage souriant de sa femme. Jean avait même l'impression de la sentir contre lui. Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Havoc se leva et alla voir. Son coeur rata un battement en découvrant l'homonculus de Samantha.

" Paraît que c'est à toi que je dois ce semblant d'existence." dit-elle.

Jean ne put répondre, hypnotisé par son visage. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Le soldat ne se rendit pas compte que Revenge s'avançait vers lui. Et vu l'air qu'elle affichait c'était pas pour un câlin. Il ne sortit de sa rêverie que lorsqu'elle l''attrapa par le cou et commença à serrer.

" Samantha ... mais arrête !" dit-il.

" Je suis Revenge. J'ai rien à voir avec ta Samantha."

" Qu'est-ce que ... tu veux ?" demanda Jean en essayant de se dégager.

Mais l'homonculus avait une sacrée poigne, et serra davantage sa prise.

" Te faire payer pour ce que tu m'as fait. A cause de toi je suis condamnée à n'être que la copie de quelqu'un, une créature dépourvue d'âme ! Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut faire de n'être qu'une coquille vide, hein ?" répondit-elle les yeux flamboyants de haine.

" Je comprends ... ta colère. J'ai agi ... comme un imbécile. Mais sais-tu ... pourquoi ... j'ai fait ça ?" articula-t-il.

Revenge parut décontenancée par sa réponse, et desserra inconsciemment son emprise.

" Parce que ... je t'aimais plus ... que tout. Je voulais te revoir ... je ne supporte pas d'être séparé de toi. Mon seul tort est ... de t'aimer à en mourir. D'ailleurs ... si tu veux me tuer ... vas-y. Que je puisse ... te rejoindre. Et pardonne-moi ... je t'aime Samantha ... ou Revenge ... peu importe ... je t'aime quand même."

La colère semblait avoir quitté Revenge. Elle le lâcha d'un coup, et recula. Jean toussa, et inspira plusieurs goulées d'air. Puis il la regarda tout en reprenant sa respiration. L'homonculus ne savait plus quoi faire. Jean lui avait paru tellement sincère.

" Eh bien ? Tu ne veux plus me tuer ? Je le mérite pourtant." reprit Jean.

Revenge ne répondit pas, et continua à le fixer. Elle voyait de la tendresse dans ses yeux azur, de l'amour mais surtout une immense tristesse.

" Tâche de ne plus t'approcher de moi. Je ne serais pas aussi clémente la prochaine fois." avertit-elle.

Revenge lui tourna le dos et sortit de l'appartement. Jean glissa contre le mur, et cette fois éclata en sanglots. Dehors, Wrath vit Revenge sortir. Il la rejoignit prestement.

" Tu l'as tué ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

" Non."

Wrath soupira de soulagement, et la laissa partir. Wrath monta rapidement à l'appartement du soldat. Il le trouva en pleurs dans le couloir de son entrée. Wrath ferma doucement la porte, et s'approcha de lui. Puis il posa ses mains sur les larges épaules.

" Oh c'est toi Wrath !" dit-il.

Jean essaya de sourire à travers ses larmes, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

" Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait ? De ce que je _lui_ ait fait ?" reprit-il.

" Ouais. Allez venez." répondit Wrath.

Il le fit se lever et l'amena au salon où ils se posèrent.

" Je vois que Revenge ne vous a pas fait trop de mal." dit Wrath.

" Tu la connais ?" interrogea Jean.

" Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée et qui lui ai donné forme humaine et son nom." expliqua l'homonculus de la colère.

" Comment ça ?"

" Quand vous l'avez transmutée, ce n'était sûrement pas humain. Pour qu'un homonculus le devienne, du moins en apparence, il faut le nourrir de pierres rouges. Je l'ai aidée comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. Ensuite, quand j'ai compris que seule la vengeance l'intéressait j'ai décidé de l'appeler Revenge."

Jean hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Soudain, une lumière bleue apparut devant eux. Elle descendit doucement sur la table basse, et une amulette se matérialisa. Une enveloppe était accrochée au collier. Jean et Wrath se regardèrent.

" C'est toi qui ..." demanda Jean.

" Non du tout, je ne sais pas faire ça." répondit le petit.

Jean se pencha et ôta l'enveloppe de l'amulette. Il en retira une lettre qu'il déplia. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture :

" _Mon tendre amour,_

_Si tu as reçu cette lettre, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. L'amulette bleue que tu vois s'appelle le Coeur du Temps. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais c'est une relique que je devais trouver. Quand je l'ai fait, elle a apporté le malheur à Central. J'ai pu arranger les choses, suite à quoi je me suis demandé si je devais la détruire. Finalement j'ai décidé que non, pensant que ça pourrait toujours servir. Pour en venir au fait, cette amulette permets un contrôle sur le temps. Sachant que j'allais partir dans un endroit particulièrement dangereux, je l'ai configuré pour qu'il te fasse parvenir cette lettre. _

_Je ne sais pas quand elle va t'arriver, ce n'était pas évident comme manipulation. Mais si tu souhaite me retrouver, tu peux t'en servir et changer le futur. Je pense que sa malédiction ne te touchera pas. Car cette amulette exacerbe l'avidité de son possesseur. Comme je sais que c'est un défaut que tu n'as pas, je suis tranquille de ce côté. Voilà, maintenant tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Petite précision : je n'aurais pas de souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, puisque quand tu me retrouvera rien ne se sera produit. Pour te servir de l'amulette, c'est facile : mets-là autour du cou et pense au moment où tu veux te rendre._"

La lettre était signée du prénom de sa femme. Jean reporta ses prunelles couleur ciel sur l'amulette. Il avait là le moyen de retrouver Samantha, sans danger et d'éviter que tous ces malheurs n'arrivent.

" Wrath, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?" fit Jean.

" Pas trop non. Comment cette lettre est-elle arrivée là ?"

" Cette amulette s'appelle le Coeur du Temps. Et elle va me permettre de rejoindre Samantha, et de faire en sorte que rien de ce qui est arrivé n'arrive. Je vais la retouver c'est génial !" exulta le lieutenant.

" J'ai toujours pas compris." reprit Wrath.

" Ce bijou va me faire voyager dans le temps. Je pourrais prévenir ma chérie de ne pas partir, en lui expliquant bien sûr pourquoi, et on pourra rester ensemble. Bon, voyons comment ça marche."

Jean attrapa le Coeur du Temps, et le passa autour du cou.

" Attends ! Je peux venir avec toi ?" demanda Wrath.

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?" s'étonna Jean.

" Comme elle l'a dit dans sa lettre, Sam ne saura pas ce qui s'est passé. Donc elle va m'oublier, et ça je le veux pas."

" Hm je comprends. Mais j'y pense : nous serons tous les deux dans le passé. Que va-t-il arriver si on se croise ?"

" Probablement rien de bon. Alors tu m'emène ?"

" Ok ça marche. Pour ce genre de truc mieux vaut être deux."

Jean lui prit la main, et réfléchit un instant comment faire fonctionner l'amulette. Il ferma les yeux, et pensa au jour du départ de sa femme. Le Coeur du Temps brilla, et Jean rouvrit les yeux. L'appartement autour d'eux devint flou pendant quelques instants. Quand tout redevint normal, ils étaient encore dans l'appartement.

" Ca a marché ?" demanda Wrath.

" Sûrement, vu ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons dû revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, le jour où Samantha est partie pour le Django. Voyons ... vu l'heure qu'il est elle doit être encore à son bureau. Moi je bosse, donc on ne risque pas de me croiser. On va aller la voir au musée." répondit-il.

Il lâcha la main de Wrath, et tous deux sortirent de son immeuble. Le lieutenant les conduisit sur le lieu de travail de sa femme. Comme le conservateur le connaissait, il le laissa entrer. Samantha fut surprise de le voir arriver, et aussi qu'il soit accompagné d'un enfant.

" Jean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon amour ?" dit-elle.

Même en sachant qu'il venait de voyager dans le temps, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle soit bien là.

" T'en fait une tête, que se passe-t-il mon bébé ?"

Samantha se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Jean la serra fortement contre lui.

" Ma chérie, mon amour tu es là ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir !" dit-il.

" Mais tu m'a vue ce matin !" s'étonna-t-elle.

" Il serait peut-être bon que tu lui explique." intervint Wrath en croisant les bras.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas." dit le blond

Jean sortit alors la lettre, et Samantha comprit aussitôt :

" Ok d'accord ! Vous venez du futur."

" Oui. Et il n'est pas rose du tout. Mon coeur, tu ne dois pas partir au Django, c'est là que tout a commencé." fit Jean.

Il lui raconta alors sa perte de mémoire, le don qu'elle avait développé suite à ça et où cela l'avait conduite. Samantha écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure de son récit.

" Eh ben ! J'ai rudement bien fait de la garder cette amulette !" dit-elle à la fin de son récit.

Jean acquiesça avec vigueur.

" Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Moi j'annule mon voyage, et vous deux vous retournez dans le futur." dit-elle.

" Comment ça ?" demanda Wrath.

" Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, car vous y êtes déjà et ça pourrait créer de graves complications. Et puis quand vous y reviendrez le futur sera changé. Il l'est même déjà." expliqua-t-elle.

" Même pour moi ?" reprit l'homonculus.

" Bien sûr mon petit. Allez filez, maintenant."

Jean embrassa longuement sa femme avant de repartir. Samantha alla voir son employeur pour l'informer de sa décision. Malgré sa surprise, Dooley ne dit rien.

Ensuite, la chasseuse de reliques se rendit au Q.G à l'heure où son mari sortait.

" Tu t'en va bientôt mon amour ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non. Mais je vais te demander un service." répondit-elle.

Samantha lui expliqua de quoi il retournait. Le lendemain matin, les militaires firent irruption dans le repaire d'Holloway. La jeune femme alla elle-même chercher Wrath. Quand elle sortit elle le tenait par la main.

" Que compte-tu faire de lui ma chérie ?" demanda Jean.

" Je ne sais pas trop, ce pauvre petit n'a nulle part où aller. Notre maison est assez grande, on pourrait le garder." dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de Wrath.

" Mais euh ... je ne sais pas trop." fit Jean embarrassé.

" Tu sais, il est déjà grand. Et je suis sûre que ça ne nous fera pas de mal de l'avoir avec nous." reprit-elle.

" Bon ... d'accord."

Samantha se tourna vers l'homonculus :

" Et toi Wrath, tu en pense quoi ? Tu veux venir habiter avec nous ?"

" Oui, je veux bien."

Samantha sourit, et le petit le lui rendit. De retour chez eux, Samantha aménagea la chambre de Wrath.

" Tu dormira sur ce lit le temps qu'on t'en achète un, ainsi que quelques habits." annonça-t-elle.

" Je préfère ceux que j'ai." répondit Wrath.

" Comme tu veux mon petit."

Finalement, tout le monde fut content de l'idée de la brune. Jean et Wrath devinrent rapidement proches, et l'homonculus finit par les appeler tout naturellement papa et maman. Sam parvint quand même à lui faire porter de temps à autre des vêtements normaux, en revanche pas moyen de lui faire couper ses cheveux. Wrath n'avait jamais été aussi heureux : il avait une famille, et il avait l'impression d'être un humain tout à fait normal.


End file.
